


Subobi Week: 2020/2021

by Millberry_5



Series: Subobi Weeks [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Rex, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Also it's 2020 so don't expect editing lol, Aphrodisiacs, Armor Kink, Breeding, Chapter 8/free day is coming who knows when, Consensual Somnophilia, Cults, Edging, Eldritch Jango Fett, Forced Relationship, Fucking Machines, I'm out of smut steam, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, No one's around but they're doing the do on common transport so, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Beta Read, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Orgasm Control, Orgasm play, Other, Satine's just here for plot reasons and to get killed, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Somnophilia, Stockholm Syndrome, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Teratophilia, consent will vary from enthusiastic to complete noncon, dark clones, kind of and mainly implied, monster fucking, possessive clones, tags to be added as they become relevant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millberry_5/pseuds/Millberry_5
Summary: This year's batch of stories for subobi week. A bunch of unconnected one shots. Consent varies greatly chapter to chapter. Each chapter will come with its own summary that includes level of consent.
Relationships: 212th Attack Battalion/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Clone Trooper Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Maul, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Fucking Machine, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Wooley
Series: Subobi Weeks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078166
Comments: 136
Kudos: 525
Collections: SubObi Weeks





	1. Orgasm Play (Obi/fucking machine, noncon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consent level: noncon  
> In which Obi-Wan is made to go on actual leave, and the chancellor "oh so kindly" insists on arranging it for one of the Republic's best generals. Sidious therefore gets to send Obi-Wan to a resort/spa that is staffed almost entirely by droids and doesn't have the best ethics programmed, being more than willing to force resistant guests to partake in their treatments, majority of which are sexual in some way, shape, or form.  
> Obi-Wan doesn't figure out what's in store for him until it's too late to back out.

Obi-Wan bit down another whimper as the dildo thrust into his prostate again. He felt it pull halfway out, change directions slightly, before it went on another set of rapid thrusts, each one brushing against his prostate without actually hitting it head on.

This time he couldn’t completely stop the whimper from making its way out, muffled, past his still closed lips.

The machine increased its pace to at least twice its rate from before and Obi-Wan reflexively tried to pull his legs up and kick away from the situation. This of course did nothing against the padded manacles that ensured he was straddling the machine. He was also tempted, as the machine kept the dildo pounding into him, to try to undo the cuffs with the force, even though he knew it was futile.

A particularly rough feeling thrust reminded Obi-Wan that he was still tensed, keeping his feet the inch in the air they were allowed. He made himself relax, letting out a whine as the thrusting turned into something less painful, more unwillingly pleasing.

The machine’s pace slowed as it began to thrust deeper, causing Obi-Wan to finally open his mouth enough for a surprised gasp to make its way out unobstructed as he unintentionally tried to grind his hips forward and backward, only managing to drag his cock, painfully hard by now, back and forth a bit across the saddle he’d been forced into. The plastic was so smooth that there was no friction to be found, making the sensation nowhere near enough to relieve any of his stress.

There was a half second pause in the machine’s thrusting, before it was back, thrusting in just as deeply as before, but back at the angle that hit Obi-Wan’s prostate dead on. Obi-Wan started to yell out at the overwhelming sensation before he managed to close his mouth and turn the sound into another muffled whine. Hardly the control of a proper Jedi master, but the machine was thrusting so deep, so unrelentingly. It was nearly impossible to do anything besides not give in.

Not that it seemed like he would have a choice in giving in or not in some manners. His cock was aching by now, and Obi-Wan was near certain he would be orgasming within a minute, even without any attention to his cock. It would be a first, and disturbing given the circumstances, but it would hopefully give him some relief.

The machine kept pounding and pounding, and Obi-Wan felt himself get closer and closer, before the machine was suddenly not hitting his prostate at all. It slowed down, and seemed to be just barely bobbing in his hole, enough to still technically be moving, but not doing enough to really be called stimulating compared to before.

Obi-Wan couldn’t help but let out a whine, body instantly wanting the stimulation from before back to finish up.

The door to the room opened, letting the protocol droid that was supposed to be his “attendant” for his stay. Or at least Obi-Wan thought it was that droid, he couldn’t really focus enough to find its designation, or even remember what that designation was supposed to be.

“Ah, pardon me, but I, ah, really must insist that there has been an error regarding my treatment package,” Obi-Wan panted out.

“Rest assured, honored guest. The Zamincien Therapeutic Retreat has many protocols to ensure the best treatment for our guests. We have many measures in place to attach correct plans to the correct accounts and use fool-proof biometrics to match the accounts to the guest. You, customer eight-oh-six are registered for a two week stay under an Aurodium Sathmincin package. Given the condition of your body and mind, this is currently the most appropriate treatment,” the droid recited, its voice box picked to create soothing tones that were quite calming, even if Obi-Wan had no intention still of accepting the situation.

“Yes, well, I am telling you that I do not want this package, not if it means these sorts of treatments, I would much prefer-”

“Do not worry, honored guest. We ensure that all guests leave the Zamincien Therapeutic Retreat in optimal condition. All that you need to do is relax and allow us to take care of everything else,” the droid recited, parroting the same sentiment it had the past three times Obi-Wan had tried to get himself released.

How was he supposed to put his negotiator moniker to use if his conversations were going to be shut down constantly?

“You are currently very stressed and tense. Much of today’s treatment will focus on making your body release this tension, so that you may begin to relax,” the droid explained as it crossed towards the machine’s control panel and connected to it.

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to attempt another rebuttal, only to snap it closed as the machine pulled the dildo out of him completely, sudden enough that he almost gasped.

A second later, he felt something, presumably another dildo of some form, pressing at his entrance. Obi-Wan could do nothing as it was slowly and steadily pushed in. This dildo was clearly much bigger than the other, and Obi-Wan couldn’t help but whine as it kept pushing up, stretching him.

“We will measure the volume of discharge to see if you will need two or three, perhaps even four, orgasms on this treatment,” the droid continued, “after this treatment your body will be examined again as it is being renourished and the next treatment will be assigned.”

Obi-Wan managed to half form a thought about asking to be offered instead assigned treatments, but the thought was cut off by the dildo inside him suddenly vibrating.

He instantly doubled over, keening, at the onslaught. Or at least attempted to. The vibrator had been stuck in much further than he had realized, and he found himself unable to bend over completely with its stiffness keeping his lower back upright.

The vibration intensified, and Obi-Wan reflexively tried to tug his arms apart from where they’d been restrained together behind his back. The attempt was no more fruitful than any of his others.

He whimpered as he slowly forced himself upright again, almost certain that the motion had the vibrator slipping further into him. There was at least less pressure, and less future backpain, this way.

The vibrator wasn’t directly applied to his prostate, but it was beside it, and so it kept getting stimulated by the vibrations moving against and away from it in rapid succession. Obi-Wan found his cock getting completely hard again from where it had gone down a bit in his minute of reprieve.

The vibrator continued on for some time more – Obi-Wan found himself incapable of keeping time with any degree of certainty – and his cock got hard to the point of pain again, so close to orgasming, until the vibrator suddenly shut off.

Obi-Wan didn’t bother to hold back his whimpers at the loss this time.

The vibrator moved halfway out of him and stayed still. Obi-Wan used the time to attempt to catch his breath and collect his mind. He vaguely wondered what the point had been in removing the cock ring they’d put on him for most of the morning – from the first orgasm they’d wrung out of him that made him start fighting to right before he was forced onto this thing – if they still weren’t allowing him to orgasm. Although the droid had promised that he was going to be forced to orgasm multiple times on this torture device.

He was fairly certain it had been several minutes, at least long enough for his cock to go down to a half hard state, before the vibrator was pushed back into him.

Obi-Wan whimpered as it pushed directly into his prostate this time, still coherent enough to guess what was coming next.

The vibrations were just as strong as before, and Obi-Wan couldn’t stop the whines no matter how hard he tried to grit his teeth. Nor could he help squirming a bit, although he quickly became incapable of telling if he was trying to get away from the vibrations or seek them. Flirting aside, he was far from the order’s most promiscuous member, and when he did have sex, he was very rarely the one getting inserted into, but this was, despite his wishes, starting to feel good. Perhaps it even felt good because it was the sort of pleasure he was unused to, leaving him more vulnerable to being overwhelmed by the sensation.

And it really was, he thought as the vibrations sped up, overwhelming. His cock was already completely hard again, excited and seeking release even without any stimulation like he usually needed. He seriously suspected that this “treatment” was not going to include anything being done directly to his cock. Some part of his brain, the bits not overwhelmed or still desperately seeking a way out of this situation, were fascinated with the idea of it, of finding out what it actually took for him to come untouched, almost morbidly curious.

The vibrations cut off again before he could find out, and Obi-Wan couldn’t help but try to grind and rut once more, still finding no friction or release.

The vibrator started retreating at a tortuously slow pace, making Obi-Wan whine needily. He found himself caring far less than he should have by that blatant need. It wasn’t like the droids running this “retreat” were going to stop because he was being defiant or pretending to be unaffected.

If he gave in, would they finally let him orgasm?

The vibrator stopped when it was just barely in him, if it wasn’t for the slight stretch of his rim that he could still feel Obi-Wan wouldn’t think it was in him at all, after it spent so much time being so far in him, vibrating so strongly.

His cock was more flaccid than hard, several minutes later, when the vibrator suddenly turned on again.

Obi-Wan wasn’t expecting it and yelped as he pushed up, moving upwards the single inch he was afforded.

He was surprised to find that inch was enough to remove himself from the vibrator, although he could feel the air vibrating from it fluttering against his hole.

The cuffs were just cuffs, however, and within a few seconds Obi-Wan could feel them cutting into his ankles, padded or not. He squeezed his thighs against the machine, for once glad to have the smooth casing that made up his seat and separated him from the more vulnerable, and hard, part of the machine.

He couldn’t find it in himself to give in, not when he had the option again to _not_ get raped by machines and droids.

But his bonds couldn’t be tampered with by using the force, and he couldn’t afford to destroy anything, so he was still stuck almost entirely at the mercy of this retreat and its methods. And really, the chancellor had recommended, in such a way that Obi-Wan couldn’t really reasonably refuse, that Obi-Wan come to this specific resort and promised to pick a package he had heard high praises about. Obi-Wan would have to make sure that the chancellor was subtly informed that his recommenders had peculiar tastes and that the chancellor shouldn’t send himself or anyone he wanted a good relationship with to this place.

Obi-Wan was distracted from trying to plan how to phrase his review strongly enough to deter the chancellor without being specific when he was torn out of his thoughts by a twitch in his leg.

The beginnings of a cramp. He’d forgotten to regulate the muscle with the force. With the muffling restraints, it wasn’t an automatic process, but the restraints weren’t actually blocking the force, so he could still use it.

But for how long?

Obi-Wan doubted he’d be able to get out of this situation by just waiting around, and any force exhaustion would only make it less likely. Not to mention that if he hit any level of burnout the droids would likely have no way to help him.

Unless he was willing to break something and potentially cause a diplomatic incident between the Republic and this neutral planet, using the force was only going to prolong this, instead of solving it.

But the idea of willingly putting himself back on the vibrator, submitting himself to that unwanted, overwhelming pleasure without any relief, was had to stomach.

Obi-Wan startled from his deliberating by feeling the beginning of the vibrator brush against his hole, making fall down the barest bit for it to properly push against his entrance before straining up again, pushing himself to stretch just a bit further.

He succeeded in pushing himself up the barest bit more, leaving himself in an even more uncomfortable, almost painful position.

The vibrator was slowly moving up. Force or no force, Obi-Wan would be back on the vibrator before his ankles and legs gave out. There really was no choice but to submit.

Obi-Wan still kept himself aloft for another half minute, trying to calm himself down. He eventually managed to collect himself, accept the situation, and take in a few steadying breaths.

The relative calm didn’t prevent him from whimpering as he lowered himself back onto the vibrator, the noises turning into some sort of strangled gasp as he breached himself.

The vibrator was still large, and the vibrations were still strong. Strong enough that Obi-Wan had trouble convincing himself to drop himself back down onto the seat completely. But dislodging himself would just mean having to do this again, and he wasn’t sure there was enough room to move off of the vibrator anymore anyways.

Obi-Wan slowly finished lowering himself back into the seat, flush against the saddle, as the vibrator slowly creeped back up into him.

He wasn’t sure how long it took for the vibrator to hit his prostate again, besides being more than enough time for his cock to become completely hard again. It pushed into the bundle of nerves, still so sensitive, and then Obi-Wan finally felt it stop.

Obi-Wan let out the beginnings of a whimper at the vibrations hitting that spot, only for the noise to turn into a yelp as the vibrations got stronger and faster, shocking him and overwhelming him even more.

His body reflexively tried to double over again, once again getting stopped from bending properly by the vibrator itself. Obi-Wan righted himself as quickly as could, panting as he focused on staying upright as the machine continued to assault him.

He whined as the vibrator began to retreat, keeping up its vibrations. Once it had pulled halfway out, it pushed back up again.

Obi-Wan whimpered as it made contact with his prostate again, pressing for a second or so before it retreated again.

Within a few repetitions of this, it became obvious that the vibrator’s pace was increasing. Obi-Wan made another pathetic sound at the thought that it might eventually move as fast as the first vibrator, knowing the thought was far more realistic than reasonable.

At some point, the vibrator hit some breaking point that Obi-Wan had been unaware of before. Too fast to not overwhelm Obi-Wan’s reason but not fast enough to satisfy. Obi-Wan found himself trying to grind _down_ for once, hoping to make the next press come harder and faster.

Then he lifted himself up what little he could and down, trying to mirror the machine’s movements. He couldn’t help but keen at the result, which was indeed a much harder and quicker feeling thrust.

It was too much, the thrusting, the vibrating, his own movements, his once again hard cock that kept sliding back and forth as he moved, but it felt good. And Obi-Wan couldn’t help but lean into that pleasure as he gave up on getting out of this situation, accepted that he would be going along with this resort’s “treatments” for the next two weeks.

It was useless vanity at this point to struggle against the pleasure, a waste of energy that wouldn’t effect anything except a sense of propriety that had no place among droids who didn’t care, were just programmed to make him comply.

So, Obi-Wan let himself go and continued to do what he could to move, rutting down against the machine. He stopped trying to force any noises back down, let the whines and moans flow from his mouth without any care to muffle them.

Surely this, surely complying this much, meant they would actually let him orgasm, right? He wasn’t resisting, he was submitting to and participating in his treatment. Surely this was enough to earn climax, cock untouched or not, wasn’t it?

The vibrator’s pace continued to increase, and Obi-Wan found himself unable to keep up despite his continued efforts. He was vaguely aware that he was begging, a litany of “please” repeated between moans.

The droid, still at the control panel, did not respond, continuing to leave Obi-Wan at the mercy of the machine.

His legs gave out seemingly without warning, and Obi-Wan couldn’t tell if the muscles had cramped, or given up, or if he had too little focus, or if there was just too much sweat to keep a grip. Perhaps the restraints had even been tightened or moved down without him noticing. No matter why, though, he could no longer squeeze and lift himself up and down, leaving him completely at the mercy of the machine and its programming.

Had the vibrator’s intensity increased again? Or it’s pace? Or was it just more apparent now that he couldn’t divert his mind to anything but experiencing the sensations being thrust upon him?

Obi-Wan felt himself get closer to orgasm regardless as the sensations became more and more overwhelming.

Then, he felt what he was certain was the vibrator slowing down.

“No!” he yelled, unable to stop himself. He wanted to come, untouched on a fucking machine or not. He couldn’t think of anything he wanted more than that, couldn’t think of anything worse than not getting orgasm.

He tried to grind against the machine using just his hips, looking for any more friction he could get. It seemed to be the wrong move, as the vibrator stopped thrusting entirely, vibrating just below his prostate, not touching it.

“Please, please. Please no. Please let me come,” Obi-Wan begged, unable to do anything else.

His begging petered off into pants and soft whimpers quickly as even the vibrations seemed to lessen.

Obi-Wan saw his vision white out as the vibrator suddenly turned back on, intense and thrusting into his prostate hard, making him come hard. He wasn’t sure he’d ever come this intensely before; he’d certainly never whited out before.

But he wasn’t really able to focus on ranking the orgasm as it wracked through his body, cock spilling semen out in a desperate release that had been denied to him for who knew how long of a time.

He came back to himself as the orgasm petered out, body feeling wrung out, head slumped tiredly, even as the rest of him remained obediently in position. The vibrator had stopped vibrating, and was needling itself down and out of him slowly, rising less and less with each slow thrust until it finally slid out of him.

Obi-Wan found that his body was too satiated to miss it.

He heard a mechanical whirling and looked up to see a blue liquid in what looked like a water dispenser used for small pet rodents, but larger, complete with a drinking nozzle. He felt himself blush in embarrassment as it moved towards him. What he was supposed to do with it was obvious.

But he’d already figured out that his sense of propriety had no place here, and so opened his mouth to drink from the nozzle without resistance. An electrolyte drink, he noted as he drank, blush still refusing to go down at the abjectly humiliating situation, put aside propriety or no.

“Your body has successfully discharged and lost a significant amount of stress and tension,” the droid said from the side. The electrolyte dispenser was not moved away so Obi-Wan supposed he was expected to keep drinking as he listened. “However, you do still have much more to release. We will repeat this process two or three times more, totaling three or four rounds. A fifth may be added if needed. The format will remain similar, although some of the rounds may be drawn out longer to facilitate larger releases of stress. Do not worry, honored guest, and continue to relax as we apply your treatment.”

Obi-Wan whimpered around the nozzle, unable to do much else but continue to drink and wait for the droid to start the next round of treatment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sidious underestimates both how effective this business is and how willing Obi-Wan is to ignore his own personal turmoil/trauma. Thus this AU ends up with Obi-Wan being very well rested and relaxed, laying even more effective waste to the CIS, and Sidious overplaying his hand to try to stop him. Cue dramatic battles, a dead Sidious, a happy ending, and Obi-Wan probably trying to find a way to get fucked by a fucking machine again in a much more consensual manner.


	2. Mpreg/pregnancy kink (ObiRex, noncon (and con))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consent level: noncon (and then fully consensual later on)  
> An A/B/O Zygerria arc AU, in which the zygerrians realize that not only is Obi-Wan an omega, but that there's a very nice alpha he already gets along with with him. The queen decides they'd make good breeding stock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, a/b/o is a part of humans physiology/sex (and probably a bunch of near-humans). And, of course, if you're having kids with a human and non-human/non-a/b/o person, you get to add the possibility of the kid having or not having the a/b/o traits to their already wild card sex possibilities.

Obi-Wan had to admit that he was somewhat suspicious by the sudden change in behavior. The zygerrians were still dragging him to and fro in his restraints, but it lacked the sadistic roughness that it had when they’d dragged him away to be transported to the “education” facility.

Rex had let out a few grunts from where he was being dragged behind him, however, indicating that he was being treated as poorly as before. This only served to heighten Obi-Wan’s suspicions.

It wasn’t long before he was being dragged through a set of doors and pushed down to kneel, head forced to bow by a guard’s hand. He heard Rex forced down next to him as well.

“Ah Kenobi, welcome back. What a pleasure it is to see you again,” Scintel purred, giving a darkly amused curl to the words.

The hand still on the back of his kept Obi-Wan from looking up and finding where exactly in the room she was. Why had she called them back? She had already dismissed them and seemed excited at the prospect of sending him to the labor camps. Had she found out more of their plans? Had the CIS offered to buy him? But why would they have bothered dragging Rex as well, if that was the case?

“And the soldier as well. Rex, was it? You’re also a very pleasant product to have back,” Scintel continued, sounding even more amused. Obi-Wan found his stomach rolling with anxiety.

A small, clawed finger hooked under his chin and lifted it, the hand on the back of his head disappearing. Obi-Wan looked up to find that Queen Scintel’s face matched her tone, amused in a way that did not bode well for him or Rex.

“Did you think,” Scintel continued, voice getting a bit breathy in what sounded like excitement, “that we would really let a product like you go to waste once we found out?”

“Pardon?” Obi-Wan asked, truly uncertain as to what the slave queen was referring to but understanding enough to feel the beginnings of fear.

“You humans are oh so convenient products, you know. With your dynamics and all,” Scintel explained, smile turning wicked and gleeful.

Obi-Wan felt the blood drain from his face. They had checked for dynamics with the blood samples they’d taken earlier. They knew what he and Rex were and had decided to pull them out of training for manual labor.

There was very little Obi-Wan liked about the possibilities when slavers pulled an alpha and omega out for special treatment.

“The products you two will make will be high-quality for sure. Strong and pretty, maybe even a good but obedient brain, if we train them from young enough,” Scintel said. Obi-Wan felt his lip start to curl up into a snarl, unbidden. “Oh come now,” the queen continued, feigning disappointment over her excitement, “a broodmare-” she turned to look over at Rex, “-and a stud. There’s no higher honor for slaves than to help their masters get more slaves.”

Scintel turned, dress flaring, and prowled back over to her throne.

“And you two will be making quite a few slaves for me.”

“I’m afraid you’ll find us far less enthusiastic about the idea than you, queen Scintel,” Obi-Wan growled out. The hand from before returned to the back of his neck, squeezing in warning.

He knew it wasn’t wise to provoke the queen, but he wasn’t going to be able to just sit by and let them do this, especially to Rex. The man had already had more than enough of his autonomy denied.

The queen laughed, a high pitched, tinkling sound that grated on Obi-Wan’s ears.

“I will kill a slave for each day you do not breed and add their life to the number of products expected from you. The slaves killed will alternate between those togruta you were so keen on saving, and a child, since you seem so enthusiastic to deny me children. If there is no successful pregnancy within a month, then a child and togruta will be killed,” the queen countered, voice still amused and light.

Obi-Wan took in a few deep, controlled breaths as he forced his mouth closed. He let his head fall down, bowing in defeat. There was nothing he could really do but comply right now, not if he wanted to prevent bloodshed.

“Ah, but you do need to be punished for your defiance. I was thinking of giving you a heat inducer to help the breeding process, but I suppose you will have to forgo it and conceive without it,” Scintel decided.

Obi-Wan couldn’t help the small shudder that ran through his body. They had planned on forcing him into heat. Scintel was right to call it a punishment, it was quite hard for male omegas to conceive outside of heat and he didn’t want to get anyone killed, but that didn’t change the small bit of relief he felt at not having a heat inducer shoved down his throat.

Two slaves walked into view, carrying a thin mat and a few pillows and beginning to lay them down, and Obi-Wan felt all of that relief vanish even before the queen started to speak again.

“Now, unless you would like further punishment-” the guards hauled him and Rex forward onto the makeshift bed “-you should prove your obedience and begin now.”

Obi-Wan finally got to look over at Rex as the guard undid their restraints, whose face seemed less bruised than Obi-Wan’s felt, but whose expression seemed far more panicked.

“And I do mean it when I say ‘now’,” Scintel reiterated.

Obi-Wan moved forward, hands coming up to undo the buttons on Rex’s shirt.

“My dear captain, I’m afraid our best move forward is to comply for the time being,” Obi-Wan whispered.

After a moment of hesitation, Obi-Wan felt two hesitant hands slide along his tunic, searching for its ties. “I’ll follow your lead, general,” Rex said, tone wary but unwavering.

“Good,” Obi-Wan said as he slid the shirt off over Rex’s head, Rex’s hands returned to work quickly, “have you ever had full sexual intercourse before?”

They didn’t have the luxury to beat around the bush at the moment.

Rex’s hands stopped, startled, and Obi-Wan replaced them with his own, undoing his own tunic in much more practiced movements.

“No, sir. I know the theory, but my personal experience is only what I think most natborns call mutual masturbation? I’ve helped brothers out and they’ve helped me,” Rex replied.

“I see… and how about this present situation? Do you think you can get aroused on your own?”

“There’s not much here I find enjoyable, sir.”

Obi-Wan nodded as Rex slid the last layer of tunic off of him.

“Then will you be alright with me giving you a blowjob? I’ll get you aroused and then you’ll only need to ejaculate in me,” Obi-Wan offered.

Rex leaned back to give Obi-Wan access to his pants. “I’m willing to do that, but don’t omegas need to be, uh… stretched?”

Obi-Wan almost said that he would be fine with the Force, before remembering that the zygerrians had cut him off from it, part of why they were in this situation to begin with.

“You can finger me,” Obi-Wan offered again as he started to undo Rex’s pants, “stretch me out and get more familiar with the anatomy before trying to penetrate.”

Rex audibly gulped but nodded. He helped Obi-Wan take his pants off, before pushing the other man back onto the mat to start on the remaining pair of pants.

Once they were both nude, Obi-Wan sat up and leaned forward, taking Rex’s flaccid cock into his mouth.

He ignored another comment of Scintel’s about their ability to make nice looking offspring in favor of working his tongue on Rex. It was, without a doubt, one of the least effective blow jobs he’d ever given.

He got Rex’s cock half hard before he finally felt a few fingers prod his slit. They explored for a few moments before carefully pushing in, trying to stretch him as they entered. Rex was moving understandably clumsily, and not being able to see what he was doing definitely wasn’t helping the man. One of Rex’s fingers chanced upon Obi-Wan’s clit, making him moan around the cock in his mouth. That actually had the cock twitching in interest, so Obi-Wan didn’t hold back the next moan when Rex pushed against his clit again.

When Obi-Wan thought he had finally gotten Rex’s cock hard enough that ejaculation was _possible_ , he slid off and started to sit up, holding in another noise as the move thrust Rex’s fingers in a bit deeper. He hoped it had been enough for him to start producing some slick.

“Ready?” he panted out.

Rex looked at him, some complicated, vaguely pained emotion on his face.

“I hate this,” Rex said, but he still grabbed Obi-Wan’s hips to pull the omega into his lap.

Obi-Wan helped Rex line himself up, and then let the man control how quickly Obi-Wan sunk down onto his cock. In any other situation, the slow pace would have Obi-Wan accusing his partner of teasing him.

“So now I just… move?” Rex asked once Obi-Wan was most of the way down the cock. It seemed there was at least some slick already.

Obi-Wan nodded before responding verbally, “you go up and down, I go up and down, we try to make it feel good enough for your body to climax.”

Rex grunted before following instructions, slowly raising and dropping his hips.

Obi-Wan moved up and down opposite of Rex, trying to match his pace and make sure the man’s cock stayed in him. It would be best if they didn’t have to deal with penetration again.

Over the next few minutes, Obi-Wan led Rex through a few increases in pace, hoping that it would be enough for Rex to actually come.

“Put the omega on his back,” the queen ordered suddenly from the side. Obi-Wan glanced over to see her lounging with a glass of alcohol and a pleased expression on her throne.

He looked back at Rex to see a panicked expression, and reached around Rex’s neck to roll back and drag them down. Obeying was still their best option at the moment.

The extra momentum from position change made Rex thrust in deeper and harder, and the man let out his first moan in response.

“There we go,” Obi-Wan soothed, “just keep doing that. It… It’s for the sake of the mission. You have to perform well and complete the task. Understand, captain?”

Obi-Wan felt a bit guilty to press those buttons, Force knew the vode erred on the side of too dedicated to the mission, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

He heard Rex take a deep, steadying breath in before thrusting again, almost as deep and hard as the last one. Obi-Wan did what he could to help Rex, but the new position gave the man far more leverage.

Rex gave no indication of coming, a few minutes later, beyond a single whimpering noise right before Obi-Wan felt come start to spill out into him.

He himself breathed in sharp enough to be unwillingly audible at the sensation. This was, after all, his first time having unprotected sex and the actual contact of some against his insides was completely novel.

At least, in the absence of a heat or rut and the accompanying pheromones, there was no knot.

“Hmm… the two of you do look nice blushing, but the rest will take some work. Ah well, you at least managed to breed so I suppose it’s successful enough,” Scintel said from her throne, posture as lazy as it had been the last time Obi-Wan looked up at her, although she was eating fruit instead of drinking wine now.

She watched them pant on the floor for a few moments more before ordering “take them to their breeders’ suite” with a dismissive gesture.

The guards came back, pulling Obi-Wan and Rex apart. Two guards retied and dragged Rex by his arms, while the other two took more time to retie Obi-Wan, making sure to hogtie his legs together this time, and carrying him out with one holding his legs and the other his arms. It seemed they were going to maximize the chances of conception by not letting anymore semen out than necessary.

The “breeders’ suite” was a proper room, cleaner than most slaves got, with an actual mattress that would fit the both of them if they held each other while sleeping. There was a single worn rug on the floor, a small fresher area in the corner, and nothing else besides those and the bed within the smooth stone walls.

The guards put them both on the bed and untied them while leveling weapons at their faces, before smoothly backing out of the room and activating a ray shield.

“Given how warm this room and the past few hallways were, I don’t think they intend to give us back our clothes,” Obi-Wan deadpanned. He could easily believe that the zygerrians thought that breeding slaves only needed their collars.

Rex didn’t respond.

“Rex?” Obi-Wan asked, turning back towards the man. There was an unnervingly neutral expression on his face. It reminded Obi-Wan of when he’d met his first few shinies, before Shak had been assigned to Kamino.

“I’m sorry, sir,” Rex ground out in a clipped tone.

“If you’re apologizing in sympathy because this is an awful situation, then I would like to apologize as well. If you’re apologizing because you think you could have prevented this, then I would ask you to redirect your blame to the zygerrians, who are actually in charge of our situation,” Obi-Wan lectured.

Rex mumbled something that Obi-Wan couldn’t quite catch, although he caught what sounded like the Mando’a insult for a bad leader.

“I don’t want to breed you, sir,” Rex said after a moment, before startling and continuing hurriedly, “not that I don’t think you’d make a good parent, or good children. Sir. I just, uh, I’m sure you would be a fantastic breeding part- a very good parent. I just uh, I don’t want to ra- I don’t want-”

“And I do not wish to be forced to be a broodmare,” Obi-Wan said to cut the poor man off, “nor for you to be forced into being breeding stock. But we’ll have to go along for a bit until we can get out of this situation. And I think we should start by getting some rest, yes?”

Obi-Wan pretended not to notice the tears falling down Rex’s face as they curled up together and tried to fall unconscious.

* * *

It was on their eleventh day stuck in their new cell that Rex reached over after sex to press a hand against Obi-Wan’s stomach. It was a gentle gesture, matching the gentle lover Rex had become as they got more and more used to their situation and each other.

“Do you think there’s already a tubie in you? Er, an ad?” Rex asked, voice gentle, but a bit hoarse from their earlier copulation.

“It’s possible,” Obi-Wan answered, “We’ll know tomorrow after they give me another pregnancy test.”

He was given one every three days. Obi-Wan knew that he would need to get pregnant to save the lives Scintel had threatened, but he couldn’t help but dread what would happen when the test finally came back positive. Would they somehow control his life even more? Separate him and Rex? They weren’t mated, but they were very used to each other by now, their pheromones responded to each other, which had made couplings easier. He wouldn’t put it past the zygerrians to be cruel enough to separate a pregnant slave from their support system, but a stressful pregnancy could effect a fetus’s development, so taking him away from his only companion would also be bad from their view, wouldn’t it?

“Do you think they’ll have your or my hair?” Rex asked, breaking Obi-Wan out of his ruminating.

Obi-Wan turned his head so he could look at Rex out of the side of his eye. The man was wearing a disconcerted, conflicted face. It made sense, in a way, this was a form of reproduction that had been denied to Rex and his brothers. And children had been out of the scope of imagination allowed by the Kaminoans. These were perverse, undeniably awful circumstances, but this was also Rex’s first and perhaps only chance to really make something that was undeniably his and not related to the war.

“Red hair tends to be recessive in humans,” Obi-Wan answered after a moment. “They’ll probably be a little lighter than you and much darker than me, although there’s a chance to get one of our skin tones alone. And omegas tend to have twins or triplets, usually fraternal, so we’ll probably see some variation.”

“I hope they’re as smart as you,” Rex said, hand moving to rub soothing circles into Obi-Wan’s stomach.

“I hope they have even half of your reliability and uprightness. The galaxy could use more people like you in that regard,” Obi-Wan said back softly. Rex hugged him closer.

“They’ll be born free,” Rex whispered into his ear, voice so steady Obi-Wan couldn’t help but believe him.

But acknowledging that hope, let alone denying it, was something Obi-Wan couldn’t bring himself to do. So instead he turned around and pushed on Rex’s shoulder, rolling them until he was on top of Rex, straddling the man.

Rex looked up at him, wide eyed in surprise, before his expression morphed into something Obi-Wan could only describe as determined.

They’d already finished their breeding attempt for the day, so when Rex reached up and pulled him down into a kiss that promised more, pheromones already flaring, it was for true companionship, not because they were being treated as breeding stock.

Seven days and two tests later, Obi-Wan was informed that he was pregnant.

* * *

The Resolute’s medbay felt positively freezing, but at least he had clothes now. And no slave collar.

And his stomach was much lighter now, of course.

Obi-Wan couldn’t help but check over the jury-rigged incubator once more, grateful and impressed by the medics’ resourcefulness but worried all the same. The triplets had come four weeks early, after all.

A familiar presence, and scent, came near and Obi-Wan wasn’t surprised when Rex draped himself over his shoulders, hugging him. Rex buried his nose in Obi-Wan’s neck, inhaling the scent there for a few seconds, before shifting and pressing a light kiss against the area.

“Thank you,” Rex murmured against his neck. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but snort lightly.

As though he would have let the Kaminoans claim anymore beings were products than they already had, let alone his own children.

“It was what was right. And it wasn’t just me,” Obi-Wan reminded Rex. Force knew Bail had barely informed him of the court’s decision in their favor before blurting out something about the Sapient Rights Committee appealing the first clone DNA patent case and hanging up on him.

And people called _him_ a workaholic.

“They’re so tiny. And few,” Rex said absently.

“Three is a normal, fairly large number, actually,” Obi-Wan laughed out.

“But it’s barely half a squad. Won’t they get lonely?” Rex asked, so earnestly worried, emotions so clear and pure in the force.

“Oh? And do you want to give them more siblings to remedy that?” Obi-Wan quipped.

There was a flash of arousal, quickly followed by embarrassment, in the force.

It seemed that Rex was very much in favor of giving their children more siblings.

“Do you have any idea how amazing you looked?” Rex asked, words torn out of his mouth like a confession, “bare and in battle, one hand cradling our ade in stomach, the other holding your saber under Molec’s chin? Do you know what expression you were wearing when you did that?” Rex continued, arousal rising again in the force and being released into the air with pheromones. Obi-Wan found his own responding in kind, as he’d gotten used to. “It was your kriffing smirk, victorious and battle won, transferred into a snarl as you denied the man our children, or any other beings for slavery. You were protective and fierce and alive. And I didn’t know that it was possible for me to want a Jedi, to want you, anymore than I already had before that moment.”

Obi-Wan found himself gulping after Rex’s speech. Rex wanted him. So much. And Obi-Wan couldn’t find it in himself to deny that he wanted Rex back.

“My cabin or yours?” he asked, voice deep with his own desire.

“Your bed’s wider, I believe,” Rex pointed out.

That was all Obi-Wan needed to give their children one last check in the Force before taking Rex by the hand and moving them back through the hallways to the room he was staying in until they could meet up with the Negotiator again.

The bed was barely wider than those given to clone officers, but Rex clearly didn’t care as he stripped Obi-Wan out of his clothes and pushed him down onto the mattress.

“You were so big, so round, when they were in you,” Rex said into his ear, already starting to grind their hips together, “you looked so glorious, so alive, while you were making them. Won’t you let me see that again?”

Obi-Wan let out a high pitch whine as he bared his neck in acquiescence.

“Do you think, if I put enough ade in you, your body will start listening and make a full squad each time?” Rex continued.

Force, he’d probably burst, trying to carry that many to term multiple times. That didn’t change the fact that the idea was unfairly attractive, though.

“Please, Rex. Please. Let’s give our little lights a few more siblings, please,” Obi-Wan begged, moving his hands towards Rex’s pants. It wasn’t fair that he was the only one naked still. Rex wasn’t going to be able to pump him full of children like this.

Rex let him undo and roll down the pants while the man kept himself occupied by nibbling on his neck, opposite of his scent gland.

“Share your heat?” Rex asked, sounding like the thought had just occurred to him, “after this batch, and after the war, will you let me share your heat?”

Obi-Wan had to take a moment to control his breathing at the offer. “Only if you let me share your ruts,” he promised.

Rex agreed by quickly finishing stripping off his pants, then shirt, and then leaning back down to kiss Obi-Wan fervently.

“Gonna make sure there are lots of ade. Maybe a whole battalion’s worth. So they’ll never be alone. And you won’t either, always round with them, always with a few hanging off your arms or legs. None of us separated or alone ever again,” Rex promised between kisses, grinding their hips together again. Obi-Wan could feel that Rex was already most of the way hard.

He was pretty sure he himself was starting to slick already as well.

Rex stopped kissing him completely to move down and start fingering him open. A habit the man had developed during their captivity that Obi-Wan saw no need to stop, especially since it always made Rex feel better about the sex, far less worried about hurting Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan watched for a few moments, just focusing on the sensation and vision of Rex’s attention, before leaning up and reaching towards his lover’s face.

Rex paused, two fingers in, and leaned forward to meet him part way. Obi-Wan caressed Rex’s face, and Rex responded by bringing his other hand up to cover Obi-Wan’s, letting him stroke a few more times before entangling their fingers and moving the hand to his mouth to kiss its knuckles. Gentle and tender, just like the rest of Rex’s actions.

“Hello there,” Obi-Wan said, quiet and soft with what he was certain was a dopey smile on his face.

“Hello, Obi-Wan,” Rex replied back, voice gentle and tender as well.

Rex pressed a kiss to his wrist before letting the hand drop, going back to focus on opening him up again.

Obi-Wan was more than happy to let him, to do what was within his power to let Rex have the basic pleasures of life. Rex certainly didn’t get this sort of basic decency or choice elsewhere in his life, and likely never would.

No, Obi-Wan corrected himself.

Their children were free. And Rex would be free too, eventually. All of the vode would be.

Free to do what they wanted. Free to just be. Free to have as large of families as they wanted.

And if Rex wanted a battalion of younglings to raise into a happy family, without the shadow of war? With Obi-Wan beside him as his omega? Well, Obi-Wan was more than willing to do what he could to achieve that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Rex does have a pregnancy kink, even if he doesn't realize it explicitly yet ;)  
> Also, this (and a few more of the fics for this week) ended up being pretty tender? I'm blaming 2020 lol  
> (Also, we're using Star Wars weeks here, so Rex is saying the triplets were 20 days early, not 28)


	3. Somnophilia (ObiMaul, con)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consent level: fully consensual (somno boundaries long established off-screen)  
> In which Maul was rescued from Sidious as a teenager (and helped get him arreasted and convicted) and he ended up as a lifetime ward of the Jedi Order. He and Obi-Wan are lovers in a proper relationship, but sometimes their schedules are very off so they've developed a slightly unusual system for welcoming each other back, to match their slightly unusual situation ;)

Maul was a bit surprised to walk into the apartment and not see it painted in the oranges and pinks currently dominating the Coruscanti skyline. With that surprise, however, he was far less surprised to walk into the bedroom and find Obi-Wan asleep on his side on their bed, apparently back from his mission and not yet back to temple time.

He moved to the bed and petted Obi-Wan’s hair, nice and soft. He quickly sniffed it to confirm that Obi-Wan had managed to shower and get himself clean before going to bed.

Maul let a hand run down Obi-Wan’s face to chest and then lower, pushing back the covers as it stroked down until it hit bare skin right beneath the hem of the oversized shirt Obi-Wan had apparently decided was enough to count as sleep clothes.

Maul huffed out a laugh before peeling the covers off completely.

They had decided it was prudent, with Maul practically temple bound and Obi-Wan sent halfway across the galaxy every other mission, to set up an agreement on reunion sex regardless of their often conflicting schedules.

At least Obi-Wan had done him the courtesy of giving him easy access this time, although Maul suspected that was more due to the man’s exhaustion than actual conscious consideration. It felt considerate in his unconscious state, at least.

Maul lifted the hem of the shirt to stare at the ass he’d been missing for the part three months. He’d at least gotten to see his lover’s face in the holo calls. He grabbed one cheek and groped it to confirm that Obi-Wan was as uninjured as he looked.

Satisfied that Obi-Wan’s ass was ready to become sore instead already sore, and as fun as it was before the mission, Maul moved to the bedside table and rummaged through the drawer to find the lube.

Once he had that in hand, he rolled Obi-Wan over to his stomach. Maul moved the man’s legs apart a bit before putting the lube down next to him and reaching for a pillow. He hiked Obi-Wan’s hips up a little and slid the pillow under, keeping Obi-Wan at a better angle.

He grabbed the lube bottle again and squeezed a bit out right above Obi-Wan’s hole, letting it drip down while he squeezed more lube out onto his fingers.

He pushed two fingers into the sleeping body steadily, tsking at the tension present even in the man’s sleep. It must have been a more stressful than usual mission.

Maul worked his fingers in and out, adding a bit more lube here and there, until three fingers felt almost frictionless.

Obi-Wan didn’t stir even once. Maul wondered if it was a mission where everything exploded literally, although that usually meant more injuries, or if everything had exploded via words into a mess that Obi-Wan alone attempted to clean up.

Maul used his still somewhat lubed fingers to start stroking his cock. Meanwhile, he used his other hand to stroke up and down Obi-Wan’s thigh. Petting the man, warm and next to him.

It was nice to have him back.

He worked his cock up until it was most of the way hard, just barely before the point where his ridges would flare.

He lined himself up and pushed into Obi-Wan’s sleeping body, steady and not particularly trying to keep Obi-Wan asleep or wake him up. There was only a bit of resistance from Obi-Wan’s body, with how well lubed and stretched as it was.

Maul ground his hips against Obi-Wan’s to start, letting it grow into a proper rutting as he further focused on the feeling of being inside Obi-Wan again, feeling the man’s body accept him and press down on him with a pleasurable amount of pressure. As he continued, he could feel the bumpy ridges of his cock grow into the fully flared texture that he knew drove an awake Obi-Wan crazy.

It of course also gave Maul a bit of extra sensation as he felt Obi-Wan’s walls push against and close around the ridged as he moved his cock in and out as he began to actually move and thrust.

A particularly steady, well-placed thrust finally had Obi-Wan make half a sound.

Maul hesitated for a moment to wait and see if Obi-Wan was actually stirring, before going back to his previous pace when the man clearly wasn’t. He continued steadily, thrusting in and out, pleased as it became easier and easier with each pass.

He made sure to aim for about where Obi-Wan’s prostate was, once in a while. It was on one of those thrusts that Obi-Wan reacted again, letting out a small moan before quieting. Maul could tell from not only the Force but the familiar feel of Obi-Wan’s relaxed body that Obi-Wan was still asleep.

But perhaps Obi-Wan was at the point where his dreams had shifted to the more erotic as Maul used his body for the erotic in the waking world.

Maul kept thrusting, making sure to hit Obi-Wan’s prostate a bit more than before, pleased when Obi-Wan started making more noise, eventually letting out a few even when Maul didn’t aim for his prostate. His lover stayed asleep and Maul couldn’t help but feel a particular flash of arousal at that. At Obi-Wan just letting himself be used in this way, Maul’s claim to him so ubiquitous, in some way, that Obi-Wan didn’t even need to wake up for it.

“I’d rather you use my body without me, in a sense, than have you wait around for me when you want to use it,” Obi-Wan had said when he had first cornered Maul in their apartment to discuss their agreement. Maul was quite glad now that he hadn’t flipped over Obi-Wan to avoid that conversation. It was the reason he had a pliant Obi-Wan under him, unresponsive as Maul thrust in completely, after all.

Maul was torn out of his musings by Obi-Wan’s hips twitching, an unconscious attempt to buck back into the stimulation.

He gave Obi-Wan a harder thrust in reward, which drew out another moan from the unconscious man.

This was, without a doubt, his favorite part. Obi-Wan’s body would start to respond actively to his attention, even as his lover stayed asleep. And then Obi-Wan would slowly slide further towards consciousness, getting to the point where he was awake, but his mind would respond automatically and focus on sex before actually working on being conscious.

Obi-Wan had described it before, how he would be in a mental state somewhat like meditation, that felt like unconsciousness, and would spend a few moments, perhaps even minutes, as a creature who didn’t think but just had sex. That there were no thoughts on waking up or being a Jedi or anything else but dedicating his being to pleasing Maul.

Obi-Wan had blushed so beautifully when he described that to Maul, when he had told Maul that he sometimes became a being dedicated to the meeting of their flesh and the accompanying sensations, with no existence beyond that. It was… heady, a thought heady in its power. Not in the way Maul had been taught, from Sidious, but powerful in a way that still made him wary sometimes with how much it affected him.

And indeed, as Maul kept thrusting in and out, Obi-Wan seemed to moving more towards that state.

His hips were moving as often as they weren’t, and every other thrust garnered a sweet noise for Maul’s ears.

“-ease, Maul,” Obi-Wan slurred out after one thrust, voice still soft in what was still technically sleep.

“Right here, dear,” Maul replied, pleased, “feel free to wake up whenever.”

Obi-Wan took his time waking up. Maul estimated that a minute more passed, filled with Obi-Wan’s sleeping noises and movements, before he heard a moan that was much clearer than before. It vaguely reminded Maul of the noise he’d heard a temple tooka make once when it woke up from a nap.

The gasp he heard next as he thrust in again confirmed that Obi-Wan was waking up.

Maul really did wish that this part could last longer, Obi-Wan awake enough to really respond, but not awake enough to hold anything back. It was his pure, unrestrained reaction.

“-aul,” Obi-Wan breathed out, hips twitching again, off rhythm from Maul’s own pace.

Obi-Wan jerked a few more time like that, starting to actively move his body in response to Maul instead of just reactively, a little off from struggling to comprehend what was happening. Then Obi-Wan found Maul’s rhythm in his half-conscious state and began to roll himself against Maul in perfect timing.

These movements were of course accompanied by an actual soundtrack as Obi-Wan’s brain woke up enough to actually use his voice. His moans filled the room, half wordless vocalizations, half calls of Maul’s name that would have gotten him hard if he hadn’t already been so with how lustful and wanton they were.

And really, this, Obi-Wan moaning and moving under him with no restraint, perfectly content to just react to him, was one of Maul’s favorite things.

Obi-Wan stretched out an arm to grab the headboard as he ground back against Maul’s thrust harder than he had before, and Maul knew the moment was over. Which meant they could move onto other fun moments.

“Maul,” Obi-Wan slurred out, sleepy, but no longer asleep.

“Were you expecting anyone else?” Maul asked sarcastically. Obi-Wan snorted.

“Welcome back.”

It was Maul’s turn to snort then. “I think that’s my line, sir trudged-through-swampy-courtrooms-for-the-last-three-months.”

“That’s not fair, I spent a decent amount of time in rooms that were marshy instead of swampy,” Obi-Wan rebutted, lifting his hips so he could put his legs under them and properly thrust back against Maul.

“Of course,” Maul agreed, not particularly caring about the details of an amphibian species’ royal palace when he could instead lean forward and mark a trail of kisses down Obi-Wan’s back, distracting his lover back to the more pleasant, relevant situation.

“How long have you been at this?” Obi-Wan asked.

Maul hummed as though he had actually kept track before sneaking his hand down to Obi-Wan’s half-hard cock and grabbing it. “Long enough, I suppose,” he said, enjoying Obi-Wan’s sharp gasp.

“Do I actually get to touch myself this time?” Obi-Wan asked, tone clearly telling Maul that he was rolling his eyes in his dramatic, put-upon act.

“Of course. Once I’m done,” Maul decided.

Obi-Wan’s groan was one of frustration, that time.

Maul rewarded the attitude with a particularly hard thrust, pushing his hips forward even after bottoming out.

Obi-Wan let out a particularly nice whimper at that.

He kept thrusting as he continued to handle Obi-Wan’s cock until it was completely hard. At which point he made sure to give one last nice stroke and then remove his hand completely.

Obi-Wan’s whimper turned into a sex-slurred “bastard” once his body registered what had happened.

“You know you clench down better you’re aroused,” Maul pointed out, “so I thought I’d do it for you if you were still having a lazy morning.”

Obi-Wan snorted again. “It’s already…” he paused, probably to look at the bedside chrono, “less than two hours to midnight. Hardly a proper morning.”

“Well that at least explains your improper attitude,” Maul teased gleefully, giving Obi-Wan a light, playful swat on his ass cheek. It was still enough to drag a moan out of Obi-Wan.

“Don’t start something you don’t plan to finish.” Obi-Wan’s warning would have sounded more threatening if it hadn’t been half panted out. Maul chuckled and gave the other cheek a swat, timing it with another extra hard thrust.

Obi-Wan clenched down further as he ground back against Maul, whining in a truly unfairly erotic way.

Maul readjusted his grip on Obi-Wan’s hips and picked up his pace. He was close, the sensations of Obi-Wan’s body welcoming and surrounding him in beautiful warmth and pressure, the rightness and happiness of having his lover back under him, the arousal they were both projecting into the force. Everything was dragging him higher and higher, so close to the edge, especially after going at it for this long.

Another hard thrust pulled him over the edge, ridges flaring out to their final, fullest extent, preventing him from pulling back out as he unloaded into Obi-Wan.

Maul draped himself Obi-Wan’s back, letting him both feel and hear Obi-Wan’s long, drawn out moan at the feeling of being properly filled for the first time in months.

* * *

Obi-Wan couldn’t help but let out a few more whimpering moans as Maul’s ridges retracted, pushing out the last few spurts of come into him. Maul was still covering his back, faintly purring as he luxuriated in his afterglow.

Which was fine, and he did indeed quite enjoy getting to experience Maul purring, half because of how pleasing the sound and sensation was to him, half because Maul only purred when the force was practically singing with his contentment and happiness. But he also was still very much wound up, aroused and hard and now very much awake. Meanwhile Maul seemed to be purring himself half to sleep.

Obi-Wan turned his hips a bit, and Maul wrapped an arm around his waist, complying and dragging them both down onto their sides onto the nice, soft, warm sheets. This seemed to increase the purring.

“Maul,” Obi-Wan started.

Maul responded with a half-asleep grunt.

“You’re not actually going to wake me up so you can orgasm and then go to sleep instead of catching up properly, are you?” Obi-Wan admonished.

Maul breathed out a low-effort chuckle. “If you wanted a proper reunion, you should have kept to a proper schedule. Try again when there’s some natural light in here.”

With that offer, Maul stretched a bit, resettling in the sheets and nuzzling into him a bit before Obi-Wan felt the man dip down into a light sleep.

Obi-Wan whimpered, knowing Maul really did mean to sleep and leave him to take care of his own needs, despite the fact that Obi-Wan always got off best with Maul in him.

Obi-Wan let himself sulk for a minute, also enjoying the warmth of Maul wrapped around him. It had been far too long since he had any pleasant companionship, let alone Maul’s.

Eventually, he gathered enough willpower, mainly driven by his uncomfortable erection, and moved. He pushed up and sideways, using more limberness than was strictly necessary to roll Maul onto his back with Obi-Wan on top of him, all gentle enough to not disturb Maul.

He let himself take a moment to gather himself, running a hand up and down Maul’s thigh while he straddled his lover. After a moment of that, he carefully rotated until he was straddling Maul the other way, facing his lover’s face, now relaxed in post-orgasmic bliss and sleep.

Obi-Wan leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Maul’s mouth, staying there for a moment to focus on Maul’s peaceful breathing. It still held a hint of a purr.

He sat back up and grabbed his cock, giving himself a few strokes before moving.

Maul’s cock was soft, and much smaller, now. But its ridges would remain somewhat prominent for a bit longer, usually long enough to help Obi-Wan get off.

He’d already gotten so close from feeling those ridges lock Maul into him, help Maul fill him up with come that he’d been missing for most of his mission.

Obi-Wan rode Maul’s cock as slowly as he could bear, fisting his own cock at a much more desperate pace.

He distantly wondered just how pent up he’d gotten, how desperate for Maul he’d actually been, when he came not even a minute later, still riding up and down through his orgasm on the flaccid cock.

His own white come created a chaotic painting across Maul’s already black marked torso, shooting out and taking Obi-Wan’s desperation with it. The image of his spend on Maul’s body was oddly intoxicating. Obi-Wan wondered if Maul felt the same way when he saw his own come dripping down Obi-Wan’s thighs.

Obi-Wan slowly raised himself off of Maul before letting himself collapse to the side, panting lightly. He felt raw, in a good way, after this sort of orgasm, but it took a bit to put himself back together.

After taking a few moments to just rest in the afterglow, looking at his lover’s face, Obi-Wan rolled himself out of bed and made his way to the fresher.

He made a quick stop in the shower to finger himself open and get most of the loose come out of him, not wanting to drip onto the floor anymore that he might have already done. Then he grabbed two washcloths, wet one, and went back to the bed.

He cleaned and dried Maul off with practiced movements, letting himself go a bit slower than necessary to stare fondly at Maul for a bit longer. Once that was done, he pulled the covers over Maul and pressed a chaste kiss to the man’s temple.

He threw the washcloths into the laundry hamper right outside the fresher, deciding he could deal with them later, after he’d finished his report. But before he got to that report, he needed some food, and a shower before that. He stepped into the shower and let the water pour onto him, the first few moments of cold not bothering him.

He’d already gotten a much more pleasant wake up call, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Maul's basically dark grey at this point, and usually spends his days helping to instruct saber classes, getting dragged to the archives by Jocasta Nu to consult on Sith stuff, or going to therapy/working on his well-being.  
> Obi-Wan was the padawan of the people directly in charge of Maul when he first became a ward of the temple (Qui-Gon was one of his main chaperones, bascially) and they spent quite a bit of time snarking at each other and agressively sparring until Maul admitted that Obi-Wan was his first friend. And then the years went on and they ended up in a very healthy (for the both of them) relationship.


	4. Armor kink (Codywan, con)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consent level: consensual  
> In which Cody and Obi-Wan's relationship has finally moved comfortably into the sexual territory, and Cody decides to finally take advantage of certain preferences of Obi-Wan's that he'd noticed long ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you know how the flag ships and stuff are so long? Yeah, I figured that they have some like... people movers/trams in them to get people around quick enough in the horizontal plane (and also some that are more like industrial elevators, big flat and empty, for supplies). So Cody and Obi-Wan are on one of these movers.

Cody knew that natborns had different ideas than vode when it came to many things, including relationships. And some had even more different ideas than that, like Skywalker. Obi-Wan, however, was much more reasonable, and they had been able to compromise their way past any stumbling blocks when it came to expectations in their relationships without too much trouble.

So, Cody waited until the last few officers, only one of them a natborn, got off of the mover before dragging Obi-Wan onto his lap.

“Cody!” Obi-Wan sputtered out in admonishment, immediately looking around despite the fact that he definitely knew there was no one else around.

“Come on, cyare,” Cody cajoled, shifting Obi-Wan until the man was straddling one of his armored thighs, “We’re the last ones going to bed. There are only three more stops. It’s just us here for the next five minutes.”

“Still, this is a bit inappropriate-”

“Only for you natborns,” Cody interrupted, cutting Obi-Wan off by lifting his leg a bit, pressing his thigh armor against Obi-Wan’s warm body, “me and my brothers are all perfectly fine with a couple doing what I have in mind, and then some.”

Cody watch Obi-Wan’s eyes dilate as he bobbed his leg a few more times, the ridge of his motun’bur surely pressing into Obi-Wan more and more.

“Do you really know what you’re doing right now, Cody?” Obi-Wan asked, voice just starting to drop into something a bit bothered. If Cody hadn’t made sure to learn Obi-Wan as well as he had, he probably wouldn’t have noticed.

“Do you know what you did? The first time you walked in on me and the others cleaning our armor? How you looked, when you were watching us wipe and polish. You slowed down your words as you watched, practically reverent.” Obi-Wan shivered at his tone. “You looked at our armor like we look at our Jedi. Did you think that we didn’t notice? Did you think I wouldn’t remember?”

Obi-Wan didn’t answer, just wiggled on Cody’s leg, like he couldn’t decide if he wanted to move closer or push himself off. Cody made the decision for him, grabbing his hips and tugging him down and closer. His grip was light enough Obi-Wan to easily break without the Force, but it was apparently also enough to get Obi-Wan to whine.

Still no actual response though, so Cody thought it was only right to tease his cyare as punishment.

“Don’t you like it?” Cody asked, lifting his leg up and down again, “my armor, I mean.”

“I… I like it just fine,” Obi-Wan replied, voice insistent even as his face lit up in a blush, “it’s good armor. And you, you take good care of it.”

Did Obi-Wan even understand the multiple things those kinds of words meant to a vode?

“Do you now? I’m not sure I’m convinced, though. Why don’t you prove your appreciation?” Cody continued, not done teasing yet.

And that was a very interesting whimper Obi-Wan let out in response.

“Come on, cyare, I’m sure that clever brain of yours can think of something to show how much you like my armor,” Cody prodded, taking one hand and stroking it up and down Obi-Wan’s back. He wondered what Obi-Wan would think up.

Especially with the suddenly much redder face the man was sporting.

Cody watched and felt Obi-Wan rut his hips forward. He was still straddling Cody’s thigh and Cody was reasonably certain that the motun’bur’s ridge was currently splitting Obi-Wan’s ass cheeks.

“Oh?” Cody encouraged.

Obi-Wan rutted his hips again, face still red.

“So you do like my armor, then,” Cody drawled, mannerisms hiding his lust even as he let him feel it uninhibited, certain that Obi-Wan could feel it in the Force.

“Y-yes,” Obi-Wan stuttered out, still clearly embarrassed.

“Hm, I’m not sure I’m convinced on _how much_ you like it, though. You might have to do a bit more to prove it,” Cody said, tugging down on Obi-Wan’s hips again. Obi-Wan whimpered again at that.

And then Obi-Wan rutted again. And again. And again, quickly working up to a consistent pace as he rubbed himself back and forth on Cody’s armor.

The blush stayed as his lover moved. But Cody noticed it getting a little less intense after a few moments. And well, if the blood wasn’t in Obi-Wan’s face, anymore…

Cody tugged Obi-Wan’s tabards out from under him and pulled them to the side. The move had Obi-Wan whimpering again, but Cody was more focused on the growing bulge in his lover’s leggings instead of focusing on appreciating the sound.

It was a very pretty sight, watching his cyare get hard as he rubbed himself back and forth, up and down, Cody’s motun’bur, covering and uncovering Cody’s markings. It was more erotic than he’d ever imagine something involving armor could be, and he’d been subjected to virtually every polishing joke in the GAR’s repertoire.

“Mhn, Cody,” Obi-Wan whined, voice pitched high with desperation.

“There, there, cyare,” Cody said, patting his hand over Obi-Wan’s growing erection. The move drew out another whine from Obi-Wan. “I’m starting to believe you do like my armor quite a bit. But I’ll still need a bit more proof. Do you think you could come like this? Do you like my armor that much?”

“Cody!” Obi-Wan keened, clearly even more embarrassed. And turned on, if the slight increase in his ruttings’ pace was anything to go by.

Cody cupped Obi-Wan’s erection with his still gloved hand properly, leaving enough give in his arms to make sure it would move with Obi-Wan. “How about the blacks? Do you like those as well?” He turned his hand around and closed it as an idea occurred to him, pressing the armor on the back of his glove into Obi-Wan’s cock. “No, you can prove that later on, can’t you? You’d much rather get my armor on your cock too right now, don’t you?”

Obi-Wan whimpered and pushed up into Cody’s hand on his next rut.

“You are going to come for me like this, aren’t you, cyare?” Cody asked, letting his voice drop lower and quieter.

Obi-Wan suddenly surged forward, wrapping his arms around Cody’s neck, pulling himself closer as he continued rutting, now with better leverage and even more vigor, hips hitching with each rut.

Cody moved his hand up the bulge enough so that Obi-Wan’s erection could hit his shar’tas with each rut. Obi-Wan started to let out another small whimper each time he made contact with it but didn’t slow down or try to soften his ruts.

“There you go, cyare, just like that. You’re doing a good job appreciating my armor. It’s nice and hard, right? Polished and well cleaned, even though it gets used so rough, used so well. You like that, don’t you? How well it serves us vode, how well it services me. I like it too. I like it a lot,” Cody whispered into Obi-Wan’s ear.

Obi-Wan let out a long, drawn at moan at that, apparently too dedicated to his current activities to put his mouth to more coherent use.

The moan was cut off suddenly by the mover’s equally sudden stop. Cody was able to brace himself, which left Obi-Wan to thrust forward even firmer than he had during this entire time as the moan was cut off into a gasp.

The gasp quickly turned into a string of whimpers that sounded much more desperate than before. Cody looked down to see a large wet spot on Obi-Wan’s leggings that seemed to still be growing.

“Well. I guess you do like my armor somewhat,” Cody said, letting his voice and smile show off his smug satisfaction, which he was sure was mirrored in whatever he was projecting into the Force

Obi-Wan’s responding whimper was probably best described as petulant.

Cody grabbed his helmet from beside him before he nudged Obi-Wan off of his armor and stood, making sure to catch and support Obi-Wan when his legs wobbled.

“Don’t worry, cyare. Another two hundred meters and we’ll be in your quarters for the night. Just you and me and my armor. Although I think I need to readjust my ven’cabur.” Stars knew he had his own erection pressing against it. “Although I think I can wear everything else but that for the next while. Why don’t you move around your meditation mat and you can show me anymore appreciation you have for my armor,” Cody suggested, still not bothering to control his satisfaction. Or his anticipation now.

Obi-Wan let out another desperate whine and pressed into him more as they walked down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And no, I still don't how to write dirty talk, why do you ask?


	5. Sub drop (Codywan, con)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consent level: consensual, during and before this story (there's no on screen sex this time)  
> Cody and Obi-Wan finally manage to finish up a campaign with neither one of them injured, very little paperwork, and even fewer casualties. Thus, they decide to indulge on their long hyperspace trip and spend an entire week doing a few types of sub/dom play.  
> A few days later, Cody, and other members of the 212th, are concerned about their general.

“Obi?” a voice asked, breaking him out of his fugue.

Cody. Cody’s voice. And force presence, Obi-Wan hadn’t noticed him coming near, apparently.

“Commander. What can I do for you?” Obi-Wan asked after a moment.

“You can tell me what’s wrong, to start,” Cody groused.

“Pardon? Nothing’s wrong, Cody,” Obi-Wan replied.

That got him a single judgmental eyebrow raised at him for several seconds until he realized what exactly Cody was judging him on. And then he took another few seconds to keep himself from just digging his heels in. He’d promised he’d work on being better about this, after all.

“All right, that was an automatic response, instead of a thought out one, but I don’t actually think anything’s wrong with me,” Obi-Wan explained.

Cody sighed. “The medics asked me to interrogate you, which gave me more than enough excuse to bring it up with you. Your appetite’s been even worse than usual these past few days. You’ve been staring into thin air, looking like we were in the middle of a high-casualty siege instead of coming off of a successful, low-casualty campaign. You haven’t accepted any of the men’s offers to join us for recreation, not even card gambling. And I just caught you standing still in the hallway, staring at nothing again, and you didn’t even notice me approach. So. What’s wrong?”

Obi-Wan couldn’t answer right away, vaguely feeling himself reel from Cody’s assessment. He’d perhaps been… a bit lower energy than usual, these past few days, but had he truly been acting that off?

“I’ve just been feeling a bit tired lately, is all. Nothing to worry about, Cody. We have three more days in hyperspace for me to rest before we get back to Coruscant,” Obi-Wan said. Cody didn’t look convinced, frowning a bit as he stepped forward.

Obi-Wan refused to yield and step back like his instincts wanted, knowing it would only make Cody worry more needlessly.

“You’ve been resting. Relaxing and then resting. And you’ve been getting worse,” Cody pointed out, “Obi, what’s going on?”

Obi-Wan tried to think of something to ease Cody’s worry, but it was incredibly hard to do so while the man was staring right at him so earnestly, caring and determined. “I don’t know. I just feel… tired. And out of it. And it’s been hard to get myself out of bed and washed and dressed and down to the canteen and to eat and just… I can’t find any desire for it.” Obi-Wan admitted after a few seconds, giving in.

Cody stepped even closer and lifted an arm, wrapping it around Obi-Wan and drawing him into a half-hug.

“And do you know when this started?” Cody prodded. Obi-Wan thought for a few moments before letting himself collapse a bit into Cody’s embrace.

It was actually nice to feel, quite warm and actually enjoyable.

“I think it’s only been for the past three days or so? I’m not entirely certain, keeping track of time hasn’t been something that felt worth doing either,” Obi-Wan murmured.

“Did we… did we go too far?” Cody asked.

It took Obi-Wan a moment to realize what exactly Cody was referring to. And then he was fighting down an embarrassed blush.

“No. No, you were fine, that was fine. I really did thoroughly enjoy that week. It felt so good,” Obi-Wan said, a desperate sort of earnestness in his voice. Just thinking about the week they’d managed to spend in play was enough to make him feel more excitement than he’d been feeling for the past few days.

“But did we take it too far? We’d never gotten to do a full week before. Maybe it was too much, if your emotional state deteriorated so much about a day later,” Cody pushed back.

“You think I’m in sub drop?” Obi-Wan asked, feeling a little startled.

“Maybe?”

It… would make quite a bit of sense, in some ways. The lethargy, the dissociation, the frequent thoughts that it wasn’t really worth it to bother with anything. The lack of help from meditating on the war, which was what usually helped him pull out of low moods, because they were almost always caused by the war nowadays. But the theory did have some holes, given his experience.

“Perhaps. But I’ve never had a problem before.”

“Obi. I worked you hard that week. I worked you up over and over. For an entire week. I’d never done that sort of play for that long or anywhere close to it. Had you?” Cody asked. Obi-Wan vaguely wondered when Cody had started leading him down the hallways.

“Well, no. The longest besides that I’ve ever done play for was about eighteen hours. Eight of which included an actual night’s sleep,” Obi-Wan recalled.

Perhaps, then, it was a sub drop. Obi-Wan couldn’t say he was a fan of the experience.

“All right, so this is probably a sub drop. We can fix that before we get back to Coruscant. Treatment for a drop is unlikely to backfire if we’ve got it wrong, anyways,” Cody said as he stopped them in front of the door to Obi-Wan’s quarters.

Obi-Wan unlocked and opened the door, letting them in.

“Can you take a water shower for me, cyare? Nice and warm. Take twenty minutes. I know you still have an hour’s allotment left,” Cody requested, turning his head and kissing his temple.

“I can-” Obi-Wan started, immediately going for some form of denial, before stopping himself. He’d promised Cody to work on this. It wasn’t fair to Cody either, to make him pull teeth each time Obi-Wan stopped taking care of himself. “I can do that, yes.”

“Good. I’ll be back before you’re done,” Cody promised, gently pushing Obi-Wan towards the fresher.

The water shower, warm like Cody had ordered, did feel very nice. Obi-Wan felt… refreshed. Lighter, in multiple meanings of the concept. It felt much easier to get himself out of the shower, grab two towels, and wrap and dry himself than it had been to do… almost anything the past few days.

Cody was there as soon as he stepped out of the fresher, holding a set of Obi-Wan’s sleep clothes. Obi-Wan took it, noting it was his softest set, and dropped the towel wrapped around his hips, efficiently moving to redress himself.

Once Cody was satisfied with his state of dress, his lover gently grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the bed. Which now contained far more blankets and pillows than Obi-Wan knew he possessed.

“What in the Force’s name did you do while I was in the shower?” Obi-Wan couldn’t help but ask incredulously.

“Called in some favors,” Cody replied simply as he pushed Obi-Wan down onto the bed. He wrapped Obi-Wan’s legs in a blanket and arranged a few pillows around him before pushing him again, down into a more lounging position. The blanket was knitted, far more fluffy and soft and warm than the regulation provided ones. The pillows also felt similarly stuffed to what passed for luxury in the GAR.

Cody walked over to Obi-Wan’s desk and grabbed a tray that Obi-Wan also knew wasn’t his.

“What about you?” Obi-Wan asked suddenly as Cody approached the bed.

Cody tilted his head in a silent question.

“What about you?” Obi-Wan repeated. “If that week was enough to push me into a sub drop, what about you? Have you been struggling with a dom drop?” If that was the case, then Obi-Wan had blinded himself enough to not even notice when his beloved was miserable.

“No,” Cody replied simply, “Unlike a certain someone, I didn’t isolate myself right after aftercare to go do pointless paperwork for hours. I’ve been enjoying my brothers’ company for most of the past few days.”

Obi-Wan let out a sigh of relief, closing his eyes to release the sudden bout of nervousness that had overcome him. Force, he really had worked himself into a bad spot, hadn’t he?

Obi-Wan opened his eyes again as he felt the mattress dip beside him as Cody sat down.

Cody snuggled up close to his side before grabbing a few more of the blankets and wrapping them around them. Then Cody finally put the tray down, on half on each of their legs, on top of the last blanket, and finally letting Obi-Wan see its contents.

“Who’s managed to make chocolate ice cream on here?” Obi-Wan asked, laughing in simultaneous amusement and incredulousness.

“Jackbunny squad. The alcohol is from Red and Rover’s stash. And the audio book is from Waxer, who got it from a corrie. A cheesy love story of forbidden romance between a senator and her guard. Guaranteed happy ending.”

Obi-Wan groaned in mostly dramatic exasperation. “Is it another barely changed tabloid prose piece about a certain general we’ve both planned to shove off a cliff and his usually intelligent lover?”

“Nope,” Cody said, voice ecstatic in the way that he only sounded when teasing his brothers, “a certain captain of the guard actually tried to purge this one, at least in the barracks, given that the audio version and original holo novel resemble a certain captain and a certain purple-haired senator too much for him to not blush.”

There were very few senators that Fox actively liked, Obi-Wan knew. Even fewer had purple hair.

“Did they at least change her face tattoos’ color?” Obi-Wan asked, actually laughing a bit.

“The shape, I think. Only one way to find out,” Cody said, voice still mischievous, but gentling as he started fiddling with the player.

“Thank you,” Obi-Wan said softly, cuddling further into Cody’s side. Cody paused for half a second as he was distracted from his task.

“Anytime, cyare. Anytime,” Cody said, voice almost as soft and tender as the emotions he was projecting.

Obi-Wan hummed and focused himself on the present moment, the sensations and emotions, letting himself bathe in them. Moments like these were rare, and Cody had specifically made this one for him.

As Cody started the audio recording and started dishing out the ice cream to the two bowls on the tray, Obi-Wan resolved to make sure that he would return the favor to Cody.

But that was for later. For now, he would just enjoy a nice evening with his beloved, creating this happy moment for the both of them to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how sub or dom drops work, there was a bit of research and me deciding Obi-Wan was basically in a mini-depressive episode. ¯\\_(-_-)_/¯  
> Also, Cody's side of this story involves him realizing that he _really_ likes pampering Obi-Wan. Like if he had the resources, he would _love_ to be Obi-Wan's sugar daddy. ~~Give the clones rights so they can succeed at life and live out their dreams 2021~~


	6. Stockholm Syndrome (212Obi, dub/noncon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consent level: border of non and dubcon  
> After the beloved chancellor tragically died in a freak accident at the opera, the Republic has fought even harder in his memory, vigorously crushing the CIS in his memory, leaving only a few small rebellions behind to still crush. With the actual war officially over, and the rights to recognition as people and therefore self-advocacy granted to the vode, the Jedi prepared to retreat back into their temple, back to being recluses that are only called out by the senate for relief and negotiation missions. The vode that make up the GAR are not fans of this and require getting their Jedi in their new contracts.  
> Thus begins a GAR-wide period of "retraining" the Jedi into their new roles as _their_ Jedi. For Obi-Wan, this includes retaining him into the 212th's romantic and sexual partner as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically just an excerpt from partway through Obi's retraining, because I wasn't letting myself write an actual prompt for this. That would have gotten way too out of control lol
> 
> Also, the vode basically see this retraining process with the Jedi the same way they see a brother getting picked for a more specialized role/job and getting training to do that. But if you mix in poor Kaminoan ethics with the vode's blank check regarding the Jedi and their protective love of their Jedi, and you get a very dark time. Enjoy! :D

Obi-Wan couldn’t help but flinch when the lights suddenly turned back on.

The door slid open. He could tell by his ability to feel Cody’s Force presence at the doorway again, since the door was too quiet to hear.

He flinched again as Cody wrapped warm arms around him, quickly maneuvering and lifting him so that Cody was holding him under his shoulders and knees, in a senator carry, as the holonet called it.

The hold also meant that Obi-Wan was looking up directly at the lights and he found himself flinching again, screwing his eyes shut to try to block them out.

Cody carried him out to the hallway, which was marginally dimmer, and then through the ship. Obi-Wan couldn’t find the will to keep track of their path. Cody would get him wherever he was supposed to go next, no matter what Obi-Wan did.

They entered a room that had its lights dimmed to half, enough for Obi-Wan to open his eyes if he wanted. But the room was also much louder, with over a dozen other vode in it, and that meant Obi-Wan didn’t want to open his eyes, for multiple reasons, and rather wished he could close his ears as well.

Cody put him down on what he realized had to be a couch a moment later, arranging them so Obi-Wan’s head was in Cody’s lap. This was probably a rec room, then.

Obi-Wan curled up, trying to make himself smaller, and didn’t realize his mistake until it was too late. He didn’t have time to stretch back out before Wooley was sitting down at his feet, trapping him even more thoroughly.

A hand started petting and combing through his hair. “There we go, Obi-Wan. It’s all right now, you’re back. Just relax,” Cody said, words gentle and cloying, like he was some cornered animal or traumatized shiny Cody was trying to coax into a calmer state.

He felt Wooley start to pet him as well, hand moving up and down his thigh slowly, as if to comfort him.

“You’re okay now, we’re here to take care of you,” Cody continued. “I know that this sort of training can be hard, but I promise it’s for the best.”

The worst part of this, Obi-Wan was pretty sure, was that he knew Cody and the others were sincere when they said that sort of thing.

“It takes a while for most to get the hang of it, to try to learn how to have a different position. But you’ll get there, we promise,” Wooley continued, “and if you focus on your retraining instead of acting out, then you won’t even need to be punished again.”

Obi-Wan couldn’t help but let out a whimper at the reminder of _that_ room.

Wooley’s right,” Cody agreed, letting his hand pet all the way down to Obi-Wan’s neck, “you just need to follow along, and stop endangering yourself, and we’ll get you retrained in no time. Then you can fulfill your new role as our Jedi properly.”

Obi-Wan shuddered at the words. They felt so completely honest in the Force, but he knew, logically, that they were wrong, no matter how right they felt. He’d hidden tools under his mattress in the hopes of succeeding with a vague escape attempt. And their discovery had gotten him some number of days in total isolation and darkness. That wasn’t… that shouldn’t have counted as endangering himself.

“Udesii, cuun cyare,” Cody reassured him, “we’re going to take care of you. No one’s going to harm you ever again, we’ll make sure of it. Now you just need to let us.”

Did that last bit even matter? They’d already proven to be both extremely capable and willing to take care of him in this new manner even when he actively resisted. He’d already given up so much. Obi-Wan wasn’t sure there was much more he could comply before he was pushed past the point of no return.

That was, of course, exactly what his men wanted.

It didn’t help that even if he got off the ship, the only places he could go to have even a hope of staying out of the vode’s reach for any length of time were the outer rim or extremely unhospitable planets. The Republic immediately returned Jedi to the vode per their new contracts, and the remaining vestiges of the CIS, if they didn’t kill him on sight, were quickly being eradicated.

No, even escaping would only be a temporary relief. He’d end up back in his men’s care sooner or later. But he couldn’t just completely give in.

Obi-Wan was distracted from his thoughts by Cody’s other hand wrapping around his waist. The hand petting his hair stopped and relocated under his shoulder to help pull him further up onto Cody’s lap.

Obi-Wan finally opened his eyes to see the men gathered in the rec room staring at them, at him, with the same dangerously adoring look that seemed to have become more and more frequent since… when had it begun? When the chancellor died? When the senate had decided to reject the CIS’s surrender missives? When the vode had gotten the right to negotiate for themselves? When the senate had granted them complete jurisdiction over the Jedi Order?

Or had this all started before any of that? And he had just been too blind to see it?

He was torn out of his thoughts again by Cody further rearranging them, so that Obi-Wan was tugged up against the man’s chest, held there by arms hugging him in a careful, caring, unyielding manner. He was also now aware of the increasing levels of lust coming from most of the men in the room, especially Wooley.

“You did a good job, you know, taking your punishment. And you learned your lesson, right? You’re not going to do that again? You’re not going to risk your own safety and well-being like that ever again, right?” Cody asked, deceptively hiding the demands, the orders.

Obi-Wan glanced nervously at where Wooley was slowly leaning forward, not yet crawling over him.

“No. No, I won’t do that again,” Obi-Wan replied. They had found that stashing method once, they would definitely check it and find it again if Obi-Wan continued with it. He wasn’t lying, technically.

**_You need to tell us everything, using the whole truth. No secrets or deceptions, not to us._ **

It was the truth. A whole truth that answered Cody’s question. He wasn’t breaking that rule.

And even if he was, the vode didn’t have the right to give him those rules, no matter what they or the Republic laws thought.

“Good. It’s a hard, but effective method, I know. And since you learned your lesson so well, took your punishment so well, we think you deserve a reward,” Cody said, leaning down and nuzzling his hair.

Obi-Wan was once again made much more conscious of the rising lust in the room. Kark. How was he getting out of this? Could he even get out of it this time?

“Wooley’s missed you quite a bit, you know,” Cody said, projecting a bit of lust in the Force himself, “we all have. It would make us really happy-” Cody’s right hand shifted so it could rub circles around his left nipple “-and you always said that one of your favorite things was doing what you could to make us happy. So, I think this would be a fitting reward.”

How was he going to get out of this?!

“Ah, Cody, as much as I would like to, I am a bit tired still. I was hoping to take a nap before anything else?” Obi-Wan pleaded, hoping he didn’t come across as too nervous.

Cody hummed thoughtfully for a second, Force presence tinging with contemplation that gave Obi-Wan a moment of hope, especially as Wooley paused in his approach, waiting for his commander’s decision.

“A nap is a good idea. But your muscles are tense, and you have a slightly elevated heart rate-” Cody pinched his nipple, emphasizing that he could definitely tell Obi-Wan’s heart rate and there would be no plausible denials there “-you’ll have a hard time falling asleep. We’ll help you relax and tire you out a bit. That will let you nap easily. Okay, cyare?” Cody asked, leaning down and nibbling at Obi-Wan’s ear.

Obi-Wan wasn’t sure if the shudder and half-swallowed gasp he responded with were out of panic or stimulation.

There was a flash of amusement in the Force as Cody chuckled. “Well, cyare?” he prodded.

Obi-Wan couldn’t think of another excuse that wouldn’t arouse suspicion. There was no way out that wouldn’t trigger either another round of “retraining” or, worse, another punishment.

“Okay, Cody. I trust you all,” Obi-Wan said.

The worst part was that it was true, even now, after these few months where they had stripped him of freedom and been constantly trying to recraft him into their creature.

Cody tilted his head up, angle mildly uncomfortable, and kissed him as Wooley moved again, quickly tearing off his pants.

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to let Cody intrude, pushing back against the tongue lightly, not bothering with much more. Cody preferred to explore his mouth mainly when he kissed him.

The other vode in the room approached, drawing close to mainly watch, although a few were close enough to participate. A few hands untied his tunic and removed it, letting more hands wander his torso.

Someone must have handed Wooley lube, because it took only a few moments before Obi-Wan felt slicked up fingers pressing at his entrance.

He couldn’t help but gasp again, even though the lube was warm, obviously kept in a close pocket or hand. Cody took the opportunity to stick his tongue in deeper for a few seconds before pulling out of the kiss.

Cody prodded his head back up, so Obi-Wan could very clearly see Wooley fingering and stretching him.

“Eventually, this won’t even be a reward, just part of your normal routine. Once you finish your retraining, when you’ve settled into your new role,” Cody whispered into his ear before nibbling on his ear again.

Obi-Wan pretended that the moan he let out was mainly from emotional pain, and a bit from Cody going after one of his sensitive spots, resolutely ignoring the small curl of excitement a pushed down but growing corner of his mind felt at the promise.

Wooley had two thick fingers in him now, pressing against his prostate every third time as he moved them in and out a little. Then Wooley pressed on his prostate before hooking his fingers and tapping it again.

Obi-Wan couldn’t help the small whimper he let out.

Nor could he help himself as the arousal around him increased again, enough to crash over his flimsy shields and tear them down. This at least confirmed that they’d continued to drug him.

Worse than drugging him with Force mufflers, they’d kept putting Force enhancers in his food, leaving him overly sensitive, shields constantly frayed from trying to keep the emotions around him out. And constantly failing.

He was fairly certain that he started keening as he practically drowned in the emotions projected around him.

“There we go, cyare. See? Isn’t this a nice reward? We know you like it. It’s so much nicer to be here, doing this with us, instead of endangering yourself and getting punished, isn’t it?” Cody prodded, smiling down at him, adoring and satisfied. And so, so possessive in the Force.

Obi-Wan just let out another keen as Wooley tapped and pressed on his prostate again in lieu of a proper response. Cody didn’t seem to mind, however.

Instead, Cody lightly tapped his lips three times. Obi-Wan opened up like he was supposed to, letting Cody insert two fingers. Obi-Wan sucked lightly, swirling his tongue a little bit in the way he knew Cody liked.

He let another high-pitched noise as Wooley thrust in with his cock, half-gasping around the fingers. He hadn’t even noticed Wooley take out his fingers.

He tried to squirm a little bit, uncomfortable with the surprise. But Cody merely removed his fingers and readjusted his hold, keeping Obi-Wan closer and secure again.

The move almost dislodged Wooley, who made up for it by following them, thrusting back up into Obi-Wan even harder.

Obi-Wan whined, body still surprised, still mentally unprepared, even as he felt himself get aroused from all of the lust pouring in past his shields. He tried to squirm again, but with the tighter hold, the move effectively just had him writhing his hips.

“Don’t worry, Obi,” Cody reassured him, “we’ll give you what you need. Just be a little patient.”

Cody had a very different idea of what he needed than he did. Everyone seemed to have a different idea of what he needed compared to him nowadays.

Wooley started thrusting again, not letting Obi-Wan get mired in his thoughts about their plans for him.

Instead, he found himself caught up in those plans again. Wooley, like most of the men at this point, had learned exactly how Obi-Wan liked to be taken. He varied how far he thrust in and how hard, still giving Obi-Wan a satisfying feeling of penetration, but not letting it get monotonous. He’d also learned where Obi-Wan’s prostate was quite well and, after already fingering it to sensitivity, made good use of the knowledge.

A hand, not Cody’s, tweaked one of his nipples and Obi-Wan couldn’t help but let out another moan. He was sensitive all over his body, at this point, from both the physical stimulation and the unrelenting pushing of lust through the Force.

Cody started nibbling on his earlobe again. Obi-Wan tried to hold himself back, but only lasted about ten seconds and one more tweak to his nipples before he threw back his head, chasing the stimulation, trying to give Cody better access.

He felt more than heard Cody’s responding chuckle as the man’s Force presence pushed out even more satisfaction. Cody went back to his ear, giving it more attention, flicking his tongue out as well to drive Obi-Wan just a bit more crazy than he already was.

A mouth attached to his nipple this time, giving a light bite before starting to suck. It was enough to break whatever little control Obi-Wan still had.

He found his legs jerking up and wrapping around Wooley, unbidden. He automatically rearranged himself a moment later, unhooking his legs from around Wooley to press his knees and calves into the man’s sides, just how Wooley liked it.

Wooley rewarded him with two extra hard thrusts in quick succession, making Obi-Wan moan again.

There was another quick tease of teeth on his nipple at the same time that someone grabbed his cock, turning his moan into an overstimulated whimper. He couldn’t even remember getting hard.

As the hand stroked him and began to sync with Wooley’s thrusts, Obi-Wan found it hard to care about when it happened, or anything else beyond what his men were doing to him. There were presences all around him that he instinctively knew he could trust, pushing lust and adoration at him, while hands held him as their bodies moved around him, overtaking his more physical senses. In this situation, he would be hard pressed to think of anything beyond the sensory inputs they were giving him and, as he felt some sort of tension build in his own body and soul, he couldn’t come up with much of a reason to think beyond anyways.

“There you go, cyare, there you go,” a voice by his ear said, “just let go, let us take care of you. You just need to stay with us.”

Obi-Wan moaned as another thrust hit his prostate straight on.

“This feels nice, doesn’t it? And right? There’s no reason to give this up and try to leave, is there? Don’t you think this feels too good to run away from?” The voice asked.

Obi-Wan moaned again.

There were a few tongue clicks and a small laugh a few seconds before everything stopped. The hand around his cock still held it firm at its base, the cock in him remained hard, but was halfway out and refusing to move, even the mouth on his nipple stopped moving, just covering him while the arms held him still.

It took only a few seconds for Obi-Wan to grow desperate and try to move himself, to no avail.

“If you don’t like it, we’ll stop, of course,” the voice said, “but if you want us to continue, you have to tell us you want this.”

Obi-Wan whimpered.

“No, then? No, you don’t want us to move again, to take you again? You don’t want Wooley’s cock, or Gregor’s hand, or Longshot’s mouth?” The voice asked again.

“Please,” Obi-Wan finally managed to gasp out. The lust in the room hadn’t abated, nor had his own, but the presences around him were being tinged by a sad, hurt disappointment that seemed to be increasing, and Obi-Wan couldn’t stand that any more than he could stand the stillness.

“Please what?”

“Y-yes?” Obi-Wan said, uncertain which answer he was supposed to give to get them to move again, to get rid of the sadness, “Yes please? I want- I want…” Nothing. Everything. _Something_. Just move, please!

“Do you want us? Want us to continue?” The voice asked, accompanied by the lust around him rising again, starting to drown out the sad disappointment. Obi-Wan keened.

“Yes. You, all of you, any of you. _Please_ ,” Obi-Wan begged.

That answer got him one firm stroke to his cock. Giving him a split second of relief before he was keening and trying to buck his hips again as everything stopped once more.

“You want us to play with you? Make you feel good? Do you want us to keep you and love you? Don’t you want to stay here, with us, as ours? Or do you want _this-_ ” the word was punctuated by a single thrust that had Obi-Wan releasing an even more desperate keen “-to stop and leave us behind?”

“No, no, please,” Obi-Wan begged, barely understanding enough to know that they thought he wanted them to stop, but he couldn’t stand that, “Please no. Please stay, please.”

“Are you sure? You want to stay? You want all of this? You want us?” The voice asked. The words felt heavy, in some way, like they held some meaning beyond Obi-Wan’s comprehension at the moment. But he felt too desperate to make sure they didn’t stop, that they continued, to bother trying to comprehend whatever that was.

“Yes, please. Want to stay. Want you. Please!” Obi-Wan sobbed.

“Okay,” the voice said, and that seemed to be the magic word, since everything finally started again; slow, but quickly gaining speed back to what it had been before, “okay. Then you’re ours. You’ll stay with us, and we’ll take care of you, and you’ll be happy.”

The words were accompanied by a happy, victorious satisfaction in the Force, completely washing away any remnants of the earlier disappointment.

“Yes, please. You, please,” Obi-Wan kept begging. The pace was going back to enough after he’d answered like that. If he kept saying that sort of thing they wouldn’t stop again, right?

It wasn’t long before he felt a warm liquid pump into him as the cock inside stuttered and stopped, a new set of hands grabbing his hips and holding him still.

Orgasm, Obi-Wan’s brain faintly noted through the haze of lust still taking up most of his brain.

The come kept filling him, somehow feeling good, satisfactory. Right.

He couldn’t help but whine as the man – Wooley, right? It was Wooley coming in him, which… should mean something, he was fairly sure – finishing coming in him and slid out.

For a split second he thought he had done something wrong somehow, even though whining hadn’t been wrong before, as everything else, the hands and mouths, stopped and retreated. Less than a second later, however, some of the hands returned, flipping him over and helping him get his arms and legs under himself.

It was enough, the lack of contact, Wooley nearby with so much less lust, a few seconds to himself, to let a bit of panic through. They’d gotten him again, gotten him under them, going along with their own misguided ideas of what it meant to be in a relationship, submitting to their control.

A hand wrapping around his still hard cock distracted him again, drawing out a surprised gasp. It gave him two strokes before he felt someone, Gregor, he managed to register, move behind him, lining up.

“Nn-” Obi-Wan began, only to be cut off as the man thrust completely in with one push, turning his refusal into another gasp. He couldn’t help but bury his face into the couch’s arm, trying to hide from the overwhelming sensation, his own arousal, and the lust once again rising around him.

“There we go, cyare,” Obi-Wan heard Cody say as the man’s hand started combing through his hair again, petting him, “just like you want, we’re going to take care of you.”

Obi-Wan lifted his head, ready to beg, even without a plan, even with the vague idea of consequences running through his head trying to stop him.

“Cody,” he managed to get out, before another thrust had him moaning.

Two thrusts to find his prostate really wasn’t fair, especially with him still so sensitive.

“Don’t worry. You wanted to nap right? We’ll make sure you can actually get some good sleep in, just stay and leave it to us,” Cody reassured, even as he stepped away.

Longshot stepped up into his place, already nude, erect cock moving towards Obi-Wan’s face.

“I-” Obi-Wan was once again cut off from trying to refuse as Longshot caught his open mouth with a thumb, pushing down lightly on his lower lip and teeth.

Obi-Wan found himself automatically complying, doing his best to hide a shudder as he realized how well they had already conditioned him into these behaviors as he opened his mouth and took a few breaths around the cock pushing into his mouth without resistance.

It still felt nice, despite everything he could still think of that should have made it feel awful. He hadn’t even been that good, or turned on, at giving oral sex before his men gotten their hands on him. And their cocks in him, he supposed sardonically.

He swallowed down the spit gathering in his mouth, sucking on the cock in his mouth a little, making Longshot give a small thrust.

“That’s right, there you go, Obi-Wan. We’ll give you what you need, what you want. Everyone here is going to be ready to fuck you until you can sleep soundly. We’ll make sure you get the love you need. And once you’re asleep we’ll keep you wrapped up in soft things between us, make sure you get as much sleep as you can. When you wake up we’ll be right here to show you how much we love you again. But first, let’s wear you out,” Cody said, apparently planning out the rest of Obi-Wan’s day. The rest of the men agreed with the plan wholeheartedly, if the wave of emotions – lust, satisfaction, desire, anticipation, excitement, adoration, something much too dark for him to want to call it love – was anything to go by.

Obi-Wan whined at the declaration, and the accompanying emotions and thrusting, unable to say anything. He wasn’t certain what he would say even if he could. He didn’t even know if his whine was out of dread or excitement for their plans for him anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be honest with y'all, I really had no idea what I was doing when writing most of this week (thanks 2020) and I think this is where it starts to show. But I think it was a neat idea so I'm still inflicting y'all with it anyways lol


	7. Teratophilia (Kenfetti, dubcon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consent level: dubcon  
> Obi-Wan moves to a new city for his new job and is grateful to run into his amicable ex and old friend Satine, especially when she invites him to a dinner party to meet her new friends. He is far less grateful when they drug him and he wakes up tied to an altar, apparently to be sacrificed to Satine's cult's god. Who is... not what the cult expects, at least.  
> Obi-Wan will figure out what he expected after watching those tentacles a bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's nonconsensual drugging in this when the cultists drug Obi at the party. And then Jango's tentacles have a stimulating slick that work kind of like aphrodisiacs. Jango considers using this foreplay, we would call it dubcon (and the slick keeps being used, making Obi's mental state even less all there). Also Obi-Wan, if he knew Jango would take no for an answer and hadn't been drugged at all would have said yes, but he wasn't given that opportunity.
> 
> ALSO: Obi spends a few minutes choking and coughing up sea water and a tentacle. It's not quite puking but if you get squicked (or even triggered) by hocking/coughing/puking you probably won't like it.

Obi-Wan gave a thinner smile than he intended as he excused himself from the supposed “conversation” he was having with Satine’s new friends. He knew it was rude to judge, especially since it was his first time meeting these people, but he couldn’t help but feel that she used to have better taste in friends back at their university.

Their mutual circles back then had at least contained people who knew how to do the listening part of conversations correctly. These people, on the other hand, had managed to forget his job (research professor), field of study (linguistics), and relation to Satine (amicable university ex that just moved into town, meaning Satine felt bad for him and wanted him to meet people) multiple times over the course of a five-minute conversation.

Obi-Wan managed to make his way over to the snack table without running into any more obstacles. He took a few different kinds of crackers but couldn’t help but get a slice of brie for all of them. A good brie was never something he could disregard.

“Might I recommend the pinot noir or prosecco to pair with that?” a melodic voice offered from behind him.

Obi-Wan turned around, smile already on his face. “Satine, how pleasant to be graced with your lovely presence once more!” he laughed out, stepping forward and drawing her into a quick, light half-hug.

Satine was a bit stiff in his arm, and the sour look Obi-Wan could see over her shoulder on one of her new friend’s faces led Obi-Wan to believe that Satine had managed to fall in with a far less physically affectionate group than their circles in university. It was a bit of a pity.

He released Sating after a second of their embrace. “I see your excellent taste in alcohol hasn’t changed in the past six years,” he teased.

“Of course not, that palette was refined eons ago. Who do you take me for, Vos?” Satine joked back, a small, devious smile on her face.

“Ah, poor Vos, I don’t think he’s allowed to drink at all right now. He’s probably sneaking weak beers once a week at best,” Obi-Wan mused.

“Oh? I’m afraid I haven’t been able to keep in contact with him. What is our dear mutual acquaintance of accidental-theater-repainting infamy up to these days?” Satine asked.

Obi-Wan shrugged a shoulder, “he’s working with that human rights watchdog group he interned with. I think he might be in a desert at the moment? But he might have let me see that so I would get the wrong idea. Either way, he still has a few months left before he’s allowed to get in contact with regular people like us again.” That shouldn’t have been dangerous to share, and especially not to Satine.

“I’m not sure we really count as regular people, Obi,” Satine laughed politely.

“In many ways? Perhaps not,” Obi-Wan said, finally selecting the pinot noir and pouring himself a glass.

He poured himself a glass before offering the bottle out to Satine, who held out her own glass and let him refill it.

A third glass appeared in his view just as he finished pouring Satine’s drink. He looked up to see another blonde, with a face so skinny and cheekbones so defined that they almost looked sunken, despite the fact that the rest of the face seemed perfectly healthy.

“If you wouldn’t mind.” The person’s voice was the sort of voice that was smooth from practice at years of social functions.

Obi-Wan smiled and obliged, filling the interloper’s glass up as well.

“Ah, Almec. Allow me to introduce you two. Obi-Wan, I would like you to meet Almec. He was someone who worked with my father, and was truly instrumental in helping me find my place here. Almec, may I introduce Obi-Wan Kenobi, an old friend from university. He’s my special guest tonight,” Satine explained.

“Pleasure to meet you. A friend of Satine’s is a friend of mine,” Almec declared, extending his hand for a shake.

Obi-Wan extended his as well, giving Almec a good, firm shake. “The pleasure’s all mine. I’m quite glad to meet one of the new enablers in Satine’s conquest of the political world.”

Almec chuckled politely at that, while Satine rolled her eyes beside him, both fond and mildly annoyed. Apparently, she hadn’t continued that joke after university.

Obi-Wan put down the bottle of wine and picked up his plate, letting himself be led to a couch and into another conversation.

Almec was a slightly better conversation partner than the people Obi-Wan had been chatting with before. But he was still clearly not very interested in Obi-Wan, even if he could remember the basic facts Obi-Wan told him, but also wouldn’t offer much detail on himself. Obi-Wan had a bit more luck asking Satine about what she had been doing, even though she also remained fairly vague and close off in her answers. This seemed to be how this circle of people communicated in general. Obi-Wan couldn’t say he particularly enjoyed it.

Still, Satine had invited him to help him meet people in this new city, he would put his best efforts forward.

Despite those best efforts, however, he eventually found himself struggling to pay attention and follow the conversation. He also noted that he was feeling tired, despite the relatively early hour.

He excused himself to go get more snacks. Or at least, he was pretty sure he attempted to. He couldn’t quite tell what, if anything, he managed to say. And while he remembered telling his body to stand up, he had no idea if he managed to do so successfully before everything went black.

* * *

Obi-Wan first became aware of being cold. Then that he was colder on his back.

His back was also pressed up against something hard. Solid and cold, infecting his own body. It felt almost damp.

The next thing he became aware of was the murmuring. Some sort of noise with some sort of cadence. He couldn’t hear it clearly, it was indistinct and muffled like he was submerged in water, but he didn’t think he was submerged.

He regained some sense of balance next, a sense of equilibrium that told him he was lying on his back. So, he was… his back was lying on some hard thing then, right?

He spent some unknown amount of time like that – unable to tell the passage of time yet – aware of laying down on something hard and cold and listening to the murmuring. And then he finds himself suddenly conscious of the fact that he could tell the murmurs apart, that there were multiple voices speaking. That he could tell the noise is human voice. He still couldn’t make out anything they were saying, but he could understand that he was hearing different pitches, different voices, from slightly different places.

There’s something about that, about hearing multiple voices, that made him internally twitch, seeking a realization, a memory, that he knew the voices remind him of but that he couldn’t grasp.

The next thing he became aware of was the smell. This too, came in a sudden realization. It smelled somewhat like a damp, unfinished basement. But only just barely, almost covered by the smell of burning wood and herbs. Obi-Wan couldn’t tell what plants in particular are being burned, he couldn’t think that specifically, but he knew, somehow, that it is the scent of plants, and burning, amongst the stone and water.

As he smelled the scents, he becomes slowly more and more aware of his body. First, his breaths in and out of his nose, chest expanding and deflating as his lungs filled and emptied. Then his eyes. They were closed, they felt heavy, but as heavy as he expected. He couldn’t think of why he expected them to be heavy though.

The next thing he realized was that he was also breathing through his mouth a bit, and that his mouth was therefore open. He tried to close his mouth but found he couldn’t. He tried again, using more force, but that didn’t work either.

Something… something must have been prying his mouth open.

Obi-Wan tried to lift his hand to investigate, but that was also ineffective. His limbs felt heavy and sluggish, yes, but there was more to it than that, he thought.

He tried the other hand, and then a foot, to find the same thing. It took a few moments for the rest of his senses, including all of his touch, to flood back him and bring him into full cognizance, suddenly much more awake in panic.

Ropes. He could feel ropes tying his wrists and ankles down. A quick swipe with his tongue around his mouth, plus the sensation of the straps wrapping around his face, confirmed that his mouth was currently being forced open with a ring gag. And, besides these restraints, he was completely naked.

Obi-Wan’s eyes flew open as he tried to understand the broader context of his situation. He had… he’d been at Satine’s party. His memory of that party went black at some point. Now he was tied down on what felt like a stone table in a dark room, gagged while numerous people around him burned something and chanted.

This was starting to sound like a setup from a bad b-list slasher movie. Or a suburban mother’s stranger danger, anti-Satanism lecture.

Obi-Wan turned his head, looking away from the dark ceiling, to see that he was, indeed, tied to a stone table surrounded by paint on the floor, the design lit dimly from the candles and burning incense as robed figures chanted around him.

The person who seemed to be leading the chants was accompanied by a significantly shorter person, with a bit of blond hair falling out of their hood, who Obi-Wan could feasibly not be certain was Satine, but he wasn’t stupid enough to not recognize Satine.

Now the question was, was this a joke or hazing in depravingly bad taste? Or had his once-lover and dear friend actually fallen in with some sort of occult, sacrificial cult?

Obi-Wan tested his bonds again, now that he felt much more in control of his body, only to find it as useless as before. The figures around him ignored his struggles.

The presumably-in-charge figure lifted an arm after what Obi-Wan was certain was at least three more verses, made some sort of gesture that ended with closing their fist. The chanting switched to a continuous hum as soon as the fist closed.

“Bring forth the Auspicienthen!” called the figure, the voice clearly belonging to Almec.

Obi-Wan’s eyes were drawn to some movement in the back of the group. A pair of robed figures stepped through the group, approaching him and the altar, holding bowls that contained some dark liquid.

They parted once they reached the edge of the design, walking around it and out of Obi-Wan’s sight. A few seconds later, he heard liquid being poured. Another second later, the humming was interrupted by a round of gasps, which Almec quickly shushed, snapping at the rest to continue humming.

“Gold. The most auspicious color,” Almec declared once the humming was back up to par, chest visibly puffing in pride.

Obi-Wan only had to wonder what he meant for a moment before he was able to see the design light up gold as well. The pattern lit up like liquid being poured through cracks in the floor, so he supposed it was some sort of chemical reaction with whatever had been in those bowls.

“Prepare for the Recredinction,” Almec ordered.

Obi-Wan watched as the cult moved around, a few leaving their posts at a time to do… something in the shadows. It seemed like they were just moving objects around, for the most part. He tugged on the ropes a few more times, not surprised when they still refused to give.

Finally, a bowl and brush was presented to Satine who, upon Almec’s nod of permission, started carefully picking her way through the gold lights on the floor.

Obi-Wan grunted tersely at her as she stepped up to the altar.

“Don’t worry, Obi-Wan, this is all for the greater good,” Satine said, self-assured, “we are going to reforge a god, so that he will take care of the people. And we-” Obi-Wan somehow knew she was referring to herself and her fellow cult members, not him “-shall be his faithful executors. You are performing a great service.”

Satine finished her declaration by touching the brush to Obi-Wan’s bare skin, beginning to paint him. At first, Obi-Wan thought to struggle what little he could. Tight ropes or not, he could still move his hips and torso _somewhat_. But he found himself unable to move those either, somehow. Or rather, he struggled to move anything too close to where Satine had painted him.

What the blazes was she putting on him?!

Finally, Satine seemed satisfied with her paint job after she’d covered virtually everywhere on his body, even his head, looking it over and nodding to herself. Once that was done, she moved the bowl towards his head. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but whine a little around the gag. Hadn’t they done enough to him? He didn’t want whatever this was in his eyes too, he’d probably go blind.

Instead of his eyes, however, Satine tilted the bowl at his still forcefully opened mouth. He felt a few drops of liquid hit his tongue and the back of his throat and Satine completely upended the bowl.

Nothing else happened as she retreated out of view. Obi-Wan still couldn’t move, forced to keep looking up at the dark ceiling as the humming was replaced by chanting again. After a few moments of that, he heard a sawing noise and could vaguely register that the tension around his wrists and ankles had lessened. They’d cut the ropes.

A few moments after that, the pain started.

It started with the paint on him heating up while his whole body started to ache, then the paint felt like it was searing into him.

Obi-Wan tried to scream around the gag as the drops that had gone into him seemed to burn through his whole mouth, moving down further into him and throughout.

The burn combined with the ache, like every single growth pain he’d ever had in his teenage years was condensing into a single minute’s worth of agony.

And then it all stopped.

Obi-Wan gasped for breath as his mind kept reeling from the pain, trying and failing to calm down. He was vaguely aware that he was shaking and shivering on the altar now, and that it was very quiet in the room.

He threw himself over onto his hands in knees to cough up… something.

He stayed in that position, prone on his hands and knees, shaking, as he coughed up some liquid over and over again. Seawater? It was salty, like when he got covered by a wave in the ocean shallows unexpectedly and spent the next few minutes trying to cough all the water up. But this water seemed… cleaner. And had no reason to be coming up his throat in such quantities.

Then something much more solid tried to come up. Obi-Wan tried to cough up several times, failing, feeling his throat constrict around it in an instinctive attempt to dislodge it, which only succeeded in cutting off his airflow. He managed to get a hand to his throat, trying to massage it so it would be relaxed enough for the object to come out. Nothing seemed to work and he felt himself panicking even more.

He thought, for a second that he felt the object _thin_. And then he felt it wiggle and found himself panicking even more.

It moved up his throat, clearly of its own accord, crawling up towards his mouth. Obi-Wan found himself trying to clamp down his jaw in his panic, only getting driven to further panic when the gag continued to keep him from choosing how open or closed his mouth was at all.

He coughed again as it moved from throat to mouth, trying to gag whatever it was out. It twisted through his mouth, its texture slimy, before finally managing to hook itself on the ring of gag and use that as a more solid hold. He felt it slide through and out of his mouth, pushing a bit against his lips even as gravity did most of the work.

It was with a rather anti-climactic plop that the severed tentacle fell into the shallow bed of water beneath him.

Obi-Wan couldn’t help but stare at it. So he was very aware the moment the tentacle started moving again, writhing in the shallows.

He jerked back and, already having spent too long with something getting in his way of moving, overshot and rolled off the back of the altar.

He hit the stone floor hard, but couldn’t find it in himself to particularly care about any potential bruising. He had to get away, first and foremost.

Obi-Wan pushed himself up to try to get his bearings, to see how quickly the cultists were going to try to capture him again, and was a bit surprised to neither see nor hear any signs of them coming after him. He chanced a glance back up towards the altar, and startled at the hulking, writhing form above him.

The golden glow of the still illuminated design made everything look yellow, so the black tentacles that almost looked dark green on the edges making up most of the… thing’s mass were probably blue. Had it grown from the tentacle he had coughed up? That shouldn’t have been possible. Neither should have been coughing up all that sea water and the tentacle in the first place, though.

Obi-Wan watched as the tentacles seemed to condense into something more centralized, more solid. Then from the tentacled mass emerged a much more… humanoid shape as the tentacles from the top seemed to peel themselves away.

Obi-Wan couldn’t help but shiver as the shadows in the room seemed to flare and recede and the tentacles settled down. The air was now… off. It made his hair stand on end. Taking in a deeper breath made him feel like the air was both too thin to get enough oxygen and too thick to properly breathe in.

Whatever this creature was, it wasn’t anything good.

“We, your humble servants, greet the esteemed god,” declared Almec’s voice pridefully.

Obi-Wan saw the creature tilt its head slowly, looking almost thoughtful.

“Esteemed? Is that how you consider me?” The voice was… what Obi-Wan could hear was smooth, he knew, but there was also a rumble to it somehow that shouldn’t have been possible, not with any vocal cords and their capabilities that Obi-Wan had studied, weighty with things beyond his comprehension.

He vaguely felt like puking.

“Of course, Great One. We are all in awe and in service of one as esteemed as you,” Almec replied. Obi-Wan wondered how the man looked at that moment, he had said the word service rather clunkily, after all. “We have all been working tirelessly to prepare for your reawakening; accumulating power, arranging for the world to move in a direction more suitable for you, collecting-”

The creature hummed, effectively cutting off Almec. Obi-Wan found himself somewhat grateful, the man’s voice was starting to give him a headache. Obi-Wan began to look around the room, hoping to find some sort of exit that would be hard to see from the other side of the altar.

“And what about this one?” Obi-Wan heard the creature ask, right before feeling multiple rope-shaped things wrap around and pull him into the air.

A pale yellow, silvery, metallic looking head-shaped object was suddenly in his view, complete with a T-shaped chasm that glowed blue strong enough that Obi-Wan couldn’t make out any details, if there were any.

“Ah, he is a sacrifice for you, Great One,” Almec answered hurriedly, “we did not expect him in this condition after you arrived, which is why he doesn’t know how to show proper respect.”

Obi-Wan really wished there weren’t tentacles – because clearly the creature was holding him by its many tentacles – holding his face still so he could try to see what the cult was doing to show “proper respect”. He also wished that he had had the presence of mind to take off the gag before his arms were restrained again so he could tell Almec and the others just what, exactly, he thought about being sacrificed to a monster.

Said monster was also humming in thought again. It stopped after a moment, a hand appearing in Obi-Wan’s vision, a similar color and sheen as the monster’s “face”.

The fingers darkened as the hand moved towards his face. Obi-Wan saw them begin to turn into tentacles before they dipped out of sight and into his mouth. They squirmed around his mouth and he couldn’t help but whimper at the unwelcome sensation. Which became even more unwelcome as one of the small tentacles wrapped around his tongue and squeezed. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but whimper again and try to jerk away, instincts to run overwhelming his desire to not draw any more attention, especially ire, from the monster.

The tentacles left after a few more seconds, the creature seeming to not care about, or perhaps even notice, Obi-Wan’s movements. A second later, he felt the straps around his face slacken, and then the hand was back in sight, metallic fingers returned. The creature tugged the ring gag out of his mouth, and Obi-Wan did what he could to comply, half out of self-preservation, half out of desire to finally be able to close his mouth, or even speak again.

He clenched his teeth and tried to roll his jaw a few times in an attempt to unstiffen it, before finally, blessedly, closing his mouth firmly.

“I can’t seem to recall getting any offers for a proper sacrifice recently, though,” the being said, “and I don’t remember anyone ever implying they planned to use a medium as a sacrifice before. It’s quite odd.”

“Yes, well, you see, before us, it had been a long time since anyone called for you,” Almec started. Obi-Wan tried to subtly move his limbs, only to find the tentacles around him tightening to give him even less freedom. “A very, very long time. Many things have changed since any god has graced this Earth, let alone one as esteemed as you.”

Obi-Wan thought he heard a small snort from the being holding him, but he couldn’t be sure.

“Certain parts of worship and things have changed. We have been working tirelessly to summon you, specifically in a way for you to help the people of today that will be your worshippers, this did end up including using your sacrifice as the medium, but-”

“Help?” The creature interrupted, “Worshippers? Why do you think I care about those?”

“I, uh, well… that’s…” Almec sputtered out, clearly taken aback, “Y-you, don’t you want to rule over all? To take the responsibility for as many as will heed you into your own hands and use it to make sure the world works how you know is right?”

That sounded like a bad soap box preacher’s mantra, in Obi-Wan’s opinion.

This time the being holding him, who really should have some sort of name or title beyond the generic “great one” and “esteemed god” Almec had been using, definitely snorted. “Sounds like a pain. One I’m not going to do for those who aren’t my own people. And finally, do you really think I haven’t been watching things before? I know exactly what you’ve been trying to do.”

“You- you are displeased with what we’ve done in your service? How?! What did we do wrong?” Almec practically shrieked sounding outraged and desperate at the same time.

The tentacles holding his face in place finally loosened, letting him turn his head to see Almec, Satine, and the rest of the cult bowing prostate, heads to the ground.

“I said I was watching; I did hear you calling me these past few years. I just didn’t bother to show up before. I know exactly what you’ve been trying to do,” the being’s audible voice sounded bored, but the impossible rumble beneath the words was bored and angry, Obi-Wan somehow knew.

“We have been faithfully preparing, the texts we had access to-”

“You cherry-picked from, as humans apparently say nowadays. You’ve tried very hard to twist my normal avenues of feeding so they’ll be far less effective, justified because you thought you could influence me to feed differently. Quite ὕβρις of you.” This time Obi-Wan could hear the anger, or perhaps it was only annoyance, in the being’s audible voice now.

“ὕβρις?” Obi-Wan heard himself ask without meaning to. His neck snapped to look at them, stiffening as soon as he realized what he had done.

The being’s head tilted to “look” at him more. “Yes, ὕβρις. The modern word is… not presumptuous…”

“Hubristic?” Obi-Wan offered, almost wishing he still had the gag in so he could stop talking for once, since his curiosity had decided to rear its head now of all times.

“Yes. Clever, just like I thought,” the being commented. Obi-Wan got the distinct impression that the being was pleased, in a manner similar to having a pet learn to perform a new trick on command.

“We-we dare not presume anything!” Satine’s voice called out from the floor, desperate, “we have been giving our utmost effort to make certain that our esteemed god would be suitable to rule over the modern world!”

“It did nothing to me, you know,” the being drawled, anger or annoyance giving way to more boredom. Indeed, a few tentacles started moving across Obi-Wan’s body, exploring lazily, as though the being was too bored to bother giving the cult his complete attention anymore. “I am still not a god bound to anyone here, certainly not you. I still feed on the same things I’ve always fed on, the same things that attracted me here in the first place. You’ve decreased the number of battles – no, the petty slinging of words is not the same thing – and in turn increased the sort of despairing misery that I do not feed on. You’ve hampered several other sources that I feed on, and then had the gull to attempt to change me into the sort of being that fed on showboating debates and unconscious despair, instead of battles and the angry desperation to live. I think you have presumed quite a lot, to do all of that and claim you want to serve to me.” The words were calm with boredom at the beginning, even as the being’s voice let through more and more anger-annoyance.

“We were-” Satine started.

“How about you?” the being asked, clearly addressing him as they moved his face closer to their own.

“Pardon?” Obi-Wan asked, too overwhelmed to figure out what exactly the vague question was referring to.

“What do you think of this group’s activities? Their goals? You were the medium they used to summon me, but…” the being trailed off as some of their tentacles lifted one of Obi-Wan’s arms, revealing the cut rope still tied around his wrist.

“I… well, I can’t say I know much about them. If I say I disapprove then it will mainly be for personal reasons,” Obi-Wan answered non-committedly.

“Why would someone who knows so little agree to be a medium and a sacrifice?”

“I didn’t agree. I…” Obi-Wan knew it was a bad idea to continue avoiding telling anything personal, but he had over two decades with the habit. “I-”

“I don’t like liars,” the being interrupted, voice flat with disapproval as a tentacle that had wrapped around his neck squeezed for a second in warning. Obi-Wan had to cough a few times before answering, throat still somewhat sore from everything he’d coughed up earlier.

“I was invited to, and attended, a normal party with my old friend – former friend, I suppose. I assume I was drugged during the party and then woke up tied to the altar. I agreed to a night of socializing, not… being a medium or sacrifice,” Obi-Wan explained quickly. He supposed this technically counted as throwing Satine and the others under the bus, but he found he couldn’t really care. They could have just not summoned a much more powerful tentacled being.

“I see,” the being said, voice flat. The rumble however… the impossible rumble was excited. Anticipatory.

The tentacles started moving with a bit more gusto, and at this point the were fairly warm. Obi-Wan was a bit embarrassed to admit to himself that their warm sturdiness felt oddly nice in how it enveloped him, somehow the most comfortably stable thing since he had awoken on the altar in the most ludicrous of circumstances.

“Did you know?” the being asked, letting out what was clearly excitement now in their voice, “that I hate traitors even worse than liars?”

Obi-Wan couldn’t help but gulp as chilling, overwhelming bloodlust suddenly saturated the air. It didn’t matter to his instincts that he was pretty sure the bloodlust wasn’t directed at him, and might even be directed _for_ him, technically, all of his self-preservation was screaming that there was something far too deadly nearby and he needed to leave by any means necessary.

Unfortunately, he didn’t actually have any means.

He felt something in the nest of tentacles holding him shift before hearing a crack and squelch that made his blood run cold.

The being lifted their head and Obi-Wan followed his gaze to find one of the cultists with a tentacle going straight down into _their_ head. The other cultists were looking at their comrade in shock, most of their expressions slowly morphing into horror.

“That one had enough sense to try to run away as soon as it realized they were wrong. I thought the penance was enough to get the mercy of a quick death,” the being said to Obi-Wan, then began speaking to the cult, “as for the rest of you, while I can feed on that which you cannot, I do also occupy this plain of existence in some ways. If I want to feed, a proper hunt is much more efficient.”

Evil. No matter how Obi-Wan thought of the sensations bombarding him right now, even in this context, he could only process the being that held him in their clutches as evil. Mercurial at best, with none of the morals that let regular humans be good.

~~So amoral, instead of evil, unconcerned with human inventions like that, not needing them, a part of him whispered. That part sounded uncomfortably different than Obi-Wan’s usual thoughts.~~

Most of the cult tried to run, most of those screaming. A few did not.

“We are your loyal servants! You should be rewarding us for bringing you back!” Almec yelled, outraged.

The being – really, what was their name? – didn’t respond, just pulled the tentacle out of the first cultist. Obi-Wan barely had enough time to realize that the tip of it was silver and metallic like the upper body of the being before it was launching again at another cultist.

More tentacles shot out from around him, all silver tipped. Meanwhile the tentacles holding him remained soft and firm. They also didn’t stop moving, although one found his left nipple and started focusing on that, drawing a small, surprised whine out of him.

As Obi-Wan watched more of the cultists fall, the tentacles continued their more gentle ministrations on him, one of them winding up through the bottom of his hair and curling around his ear before beginning to wiggle. Obi-Wan couldn’t help the gasp that left his mouth, nor the flash of heat travelling down towards his groin.

Willing to sacrifice him or not, Obi-Wan did not want to get an erection while watching a massacre. He closed his eyes, knowing that so long as the other being desired, the massacre and ministrations weren’t going to stop.

It was very apparent very quickly that this was the wrong move. He could still hear the screams and squelches as the cultists were mowed down, and was now feeling the tentacles even more potently.

One of the tentacles wrapped around a leg moved up his thigh until it was gripping the junction between leg and groin, sliding back and forth. He also, belatedly, realized that the tentacles were secreting some sort of slick substance. The substance seemed to be warming him up, or perhaps it was the other way around, but it left him relaxed and more sensitive wherever it lay, increasing his slowly growing arousal efficiently.

Having that slick substance so close to his groin, slowly running toward it, was not helping his arousal.

A tentacle poked under his eye twice, which Obi-Wan took as an order to open them. He did so slowly, hoping his eye wasn’t about to get gouged out.

It did not, although he couldn’t guarantee that hadn’t happened to one of the corpses now in his view. Given that the floor’s design had stopped shining and all of the candles were out, Obi-Wan couldn’t exactly see that much, however. The only light came through a few windows, their ripped down curtains illuminated my moonlight and streetlight alike. There was also an actual hole in the wall besides the window letting in more light.

Enough light that Obi-Wan could tell the floor was covered in blood, a breeze rippling the dark liquid’s surface. With the salty smell though, Obi-Wan wondered if most of the liquid wasn’t more sea water.

“There we go, see? No more traitors,” the being… purred? More than a metaphorically purring tone, Obi-Wan was fairly certain that the being had just physically purred at him.

“So I see,” Obi-Wan said carefully. He wondered if he would be able to find Satine’s body if he managed to ever come back. If enough of her face was intact, perhaps. There were too many blondes here for once to rely on hair color to pick her out.

Something that felt very much like a warm, human nose nuzzled against his jaw. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but stiffen in surprise before slowly turning his head.

The being now had, instead of the glowing T and a smooth metallic head, something that looked very much like a human face, nose and all. It was a handsome, dark-skinned, masculine face. As the being stopped nuzzling him and opened their eyes, Obi-Wan could see that the irises were dark, but not much else. The sclerae, however were glowing a faint blue, the same color as the glow from earlier.

Obi-Wan chanced a glance down to see that the rest of the metallic silver had been replaced with the dark skin. It made the being seem… less foreign, in some ways, Obi-Wan could feel his instincts toning down from “unconsolably screaming danger” to “screaming danger at the top of their lungs”.

“Shouldn’t this be about the time you thank me? They’re all dead after all,” the being said, purring again.

“I didn’t ask you to kill them. And you would have killed them even if I had asked you _not_ to,” Obi-Wan pointed out, immediately kicking himself mentally for disagreeing with the being that had just massacred a room full of people in under a minute while fondling him; still had him in their clutches while continuing to fondle him.

Obi-Wan shivered as a tentacle started in on his other nipple.

“Very true. You really are clever. So clever, it’s so nice,” the being said, ducking towards Obi-Wan’s neck to nuzzle there for a moment.

“Are you… are you going to kill me as well? Or are you willing to let me go?” Obi-Wan asked after a few moments, figuring that waiting around wouldn’t put him in any better of a position.

“Willing? And why do you think those are my only two options?” the being asked, sounding amused.

“I’m fairly certain that what happens to me next depends on what you want to do with me. And if you’re not going to kill me, then I imagine you’ll just be ignoring me and going back to wherever you were before they summoned you,” Obi-Wan explained, hoping he sounded polite enough.

“Hm, well you’re right to think that I could just pick. But there’s a lot more I’m interested in doing with you than killing or ignoring you,” the being said, smirking as a tentacle slid down Obi-Wan’s back and between his ass cheeks, very slick.

Obi-Wan let out a whimper at that, suddenly very conscious of his arousal again.

“How about it, then? Are you interested?” the being asked.

“Does… Does that matter?” Obi-Wan managed to ask as he felt his face heat up from the tentacle pushing up and down between his cheeks.

“Oh? What do you mean? Don’t you humans just ask that when you already know everyone’s interested? It’s part of your courting behavior for these sorts of things, isn’t it?” the being asked, sounding curious but unconcerned, seemingly more focused on looking down at Obi-Wan’s chest as the tentacles on his nipples suddenly started playing a bit rougher.

Obi-Wan whined, both at the sensation and the implications in the being’s questions. The assumptions were, crazily enough, correct. Obi-Wan _did_ want to say yes. Say yes to this person who could rip him apart with the smallest whim or mistake to keep using the tentacles that had been holding him for some time now to fuck him. To hold him down or aloft, immobile, and play with him, rail him and tease him. In a room full of corpses that had just tried to sacrifice him less than an hour ago.

“Sometimes people get it wrong, so we do ask,” Obi-Wan explained, “but does sex uh… mean anything for me if I do it with you instead of human?”

“Well, it should be more interesting, since we don’t have the same parts,” the being said as a tentacle wrapped around his ear and started to play with it again. Obi-Wan gasped and felt his legs reflexively try to spread a bit more.

The tentacles complied, this time, letting his legs spread a bit on their own before tugging them further apart. Obi-Wan found himself grateful for his flexibility.

“What is- what should I call you?” Obi-Wan asked, trying to stop himself from panting, already feeling himself getting hot and bothered, even more than could be explained from the slick warming him up.

Or so he thought. He didn’t exactly know what the substance was, after all.

“Don’t care,” the being said, distracted with watching the tentacles move across Obi-Wan’s body. He wasn’t sure there wasn’t a single tentacle holding him that wasn’t moving in some way anymore, which was not helping his attempt to retain some self-control. “So long as it isn’t one of those “He Who Rages Across Sea and Brings It Upon Land” nonsense titles.”

Okay, so the being was a “he”, that was good to know.

 _He_ looked up a moment later, observing Obi-Wan’s face.

“I think you can call me Jango. That should be a part of my name that you can say,” he, Jango, offered.

“Jango,” Obi-Wan said, testing out the syllables, still panting more than he would have liked.

Jango hummed and purred at the name. Or nickname, Obi-Wan supposed.

“Very good. How about you keep being good and let me play with you for a bit now,” Jango suggested, right into his ear.

Obi-Wan let out a small whimper at that but nodded.

“Good human,” Jango said, satisfaction clear in his voice, sending another flash of heat to Obi-Wan’s groin.

The tentacle that had been rubbing between his ass cheeks pressed against his hole directly, seemingly as a reward. One of the tentacles wrapped around a leg finally moved over to his groin, beginning to circle his already half-hard cock.

The tentacle between his cheeks pushed against his hole a few more times before stopping. Then there was a very distracting trail of kisses, with a hint of sharp teeth more often than not, being trekked up and across his neck. Obi-Wan distantly wondered just how often Jango had taken this more humanoid form to know how to do that so well without actually damaging skin.

Jango kissed up to the ear that didn’t have a tentacle around it, nibbling on it, still with a dangerous hint of sharp teeth that served to exhilarate Obi-Wan even more than frighten him. He couldn’t help but try to squirm again at the increase of sensations. Jango was holding him too firmly to let him do anything, but Obi-Wan needed some sort of outlet.

Obi-Wan was pushed further to need an outlet a moment later when the tentacle finally pushed into his hole, making him gasp loudly.

That seemed to be the last straw, and he found himself gasping and moaning as his outlet as the tentacle moved further in and then back, never leaving him completely empty. The other tentacles continued with their ministrations, moving around his body, caressing and squeezing him in places that shouldn’t have been as sensitive as they were to the tentacles.

Then the tentacle inside him _expanded_ as it surged in much further than it had been before. Obi-Wan let out a keening whine at that, feeling so full, feeling so much.

He feels a warm chest press against his back and start vibrating in a purr, apparently approving of his reaction. Jango’s tentacle keeps pushing into him, writhing around inside of him in ways Obi-Wan had never gotten close to experiencing. When he could think beyond the novelty of the sensations, he found himself ridiculously aroused by how good it felt.

“Jango… Jango, please,” Obi-Wan pants out as everything seems to continue escalating. He doesn’t know what he’s begging for, but he knows that whatever it is he’ll have to ask Jango for.

“Yes? Something you need?” Jango asked, sounding somewhat distracted.

Obi-Wan gasped instead of answering as another, smaller, tentacle wrapped around his cock and started caressing it with the other tentacle, slightly off beat from each other so Obi-Wan always had multiple, discrete sensations. He tried to squirm again, still to no avail, vaguely noting that his struggles were weaker than before.

“Poor little human, do you need something to do? Your kind does even worse with boredom than mine,” Jango offered.

“Please,” Obi-Wan whined, still not sure that was what he needed but willing to follow along with what Jango though he did.

“Alright,” Jango agreed. Obi-Wan found a tentacle suddenly at his mouth, pushing in. “I’ll give you something to do, then. Suck and play to your heart’s content.”

Obi-Wan whimpered around the tentacle, closing his eyes reflexively as the tentacle pushed further in and started to rotate, wiggling slightly as it screwed his mouth.

It was also secreting the same slick as the rest of the tentacles, steadily filling up his mouth. Obi-Wan swallowed the slick down, glad it seemed slightly more liquid in his mouth than on his skin. Swallowing made his throat constrict around the tentacle, sucking slightly, and Obi-Wan found that this too felt good, better than giving a blow job to a human did, certainly.

Obi-Wan found himself sucking on the tentacle eagerly with half-lidded eyes, trying to change the rhythm of his sucking and pushing his tongue against the tentacle, attempting to play with it like Jango had told him to.

“Good human,” Jango praised again, the praise giving Obi-Wan another wave of pleasure.

It wasn’t long after that – with the warmth of the praise, the tentacle pounding into him, the two working his cock, all of the other tentacles playing with him, and Jango surprising him with more kisses and bits – Obi-Wan found himself coming, practically screaming out a muffled moan around the tentacle.

He became aware, as he slowly came down from only being able to think about the overwhelming pleasure of his orgasm, that the tentacles hadn’t stopped. The one in his ass was still pushing itself in and out, even further in than the last time he’d noticed it. The ones on his cock were moving slower, but still moving, focusing more on his balls to make up for the small size of his flaccid cock. The rest of the tentacles were still caressing him, playing and groping their way around his body, with even more gusto. Or perhaps Obi-Wan just felt like they were more enthusiastic as he became aware of them again.

“Well? Did that feel good?” Jango asked, suddenly face to face with Obi-Wan. The human face he wore really was beautiful, Obi-Wan couldn’t help but notice.

Obi-Wan attempted to say yes, not thinking clearly enough to realize the tentacle in his mouth that he was still absently sucking would render him incomprehensible until he’d already attempted to speak. After the moment it took to register why he’d failed to say yes, Obi-Wan nodded, trying to find a balance between showing Jango his enthusiasm – it really had been an amazing orgasm – and not wanting to do anything to dislodge the tentacle.

“Good job. I think that means it’s my turn then,” Jango said, an expression Obi-Wan could only describe as a wicked smirk growing on his face.

Before Obi-Wan could even blink, he was hit with a strong feeling of vertigo. After he blinked, he realized that Jango had flipped him upside down, legs pulled straight and split apart.

Jango still looked right side up from where he was taking up all of Obi-Wan’s view.

“Your species is affected by gravity, so this should make it easier for you.”

Make what easier?

Obi-Wan was distracted from any wondering by the tentacle in his ass suddenly pulling out completely, making him whine. He felt empty without it. It had felt so nice in him, like it belonged in him.

He cut off his whine with a questioning noise when he felt something else, presumable another tentacle, prod at his still loose entrance. He found himself attempting to buck down, or up, rather, into it despite knowing it was useless.

“So eager for me, what a good human,” Jango said.

Obi-Wan swallowed another mouthful of slick and sucked on the tentacle in his mouth enthusiastically in an attempt to agree with Jango. The slick didn’t have any smell or taste, but Obi-Wan found it was surprisingly enjoyable to consume.

The next tentacle pushed into his ass, clearly much bigger than the one before already. And it seemed to only get bigger the further it pushed into him.

It began to stretch him even further than the first tentacle had, filling him and then some as it continued to press in unyieldingly. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but let out a slightly panicked sound as it began to get uncomfortable, with no signs of the tentacle slowing down.

A second after his sound, the tentacle did slow down significantly, but it didn’t stop. Obi-Wan was fairly certain that he also felt it filling him with more slick, which had worked perfectly well as lube for the first tentacle, but he still wasn’t sure that would be enough.

“Shh,” Jango said, reaching one of his humanoid hands up and cupping Obi-Wan’s face, bringing their eyes level. His eyes flashed, becoming solidly glowing blue for a fraction of a second, “shh, you’ll be fine. Just a little more, okay? Just be a good little human and let yourself get fucked. You’ll do it.”

It was an order, not a question or request. Obi-Wan knew, somehow, that he would comply. He certainly _wanted_ to, at least. He stopped focusing on sucking his mouth tentacle to try to make his lower body relax more. He found there wasn’t much he could do, his muscles already felt very relaxed, almost weak. But the little he could do did seem to decrease his discomfort a bit, so he counted it as a success and went back to playing with the tentacle in his mouth, swallowing as much slick as he could to prevent any from spilling out of his mouth.

The tentacle in his ass eventually stopped, and Obi-Wan would have lamented it stopping if it hadn’t already filled him to a perfection he hadn’t known before.

He felt a hand pat his stomach twice before settling on it, which provided enough contrast for Obi-Wan to realize that the tentacle was big enough and far enough in him to distend his stomach. The hand stayed there as the tentacle started to rotate in him, otherwise perfectly still, the friction between the hand, his stomach, and the tentacle screwing him in multiple ways made Obi-Wan start moaning again, finding himself unable to stop.

And then the tentacle started pulling out. Obi-Wan keened, a pathetic, whining, desperate sound.

“Just be patient, little human,” Jango said, patting his now flat stomach, “this one’s for me, remember? But I don’t want to break you, so-”

Jango cut himself off, thrusting his tentacle back in hard instead of finishing his sentence. The move immediately had Obi-Wan moaning again.

“Oh? Do you like that?” Jango asked, voice teasing as the tentacle slowly retreated again. Obi-Wan tried to make an affirmative noise.

“Why don’t you show me then?” Jango asked as the tentacle thrust back in. At the same time, the tentacle in Obi-Wan’s mouth wiggled around again.

Obi-Wan complied with the implication, sucking the tentacle harder again, swallowing more slick from it.

The tentacle in his ass kept retreating and pounding, slowly increasing its pace. Obi-Wan did all that he could to focus on pleasing Jango’s tentacle with his mouth, no matter how nice the pounding started to feel.

At some point, he tried to tug his arms free enough that Jango acquiesced to his silent request for movement, observing Obi-Wan curiously. Obi-Wan moved his arms until he could grab his mouth tentacle, taking it in hand and trying to play with it like his mouth was, hoping it felt nice for Jango. He had to show Jango how much he liked what the being was doing to him, after all.

Jango chuckled and rewrapped a few of his tentacles around Obi-Wan’s arms, leaving his wrists and hands with just enough movement to keep trying to pleasure the tentacle. Obi-Wan took it as approval and tried to suck even harder.

He wasn’t sure how long he stayed like that, trying to show his appreciation for what Jango was doing to him, Jango pounding into him with the thick tentacle, the rest of his body still being played with by the other tentacles, Jango focusing on whatever he wished.

Obi-Wan distractedly registered when he came again. He hadn’t noticed getting hard or getting close to coming. He had been focusing on the tentacle pounding him and the one Jango was letting him pleasure. It didn’t even feel like much of an orgasm, not with the pounding and sucking still going on and feeling so much better. Obi-Wan could hardly register anything beyond those sensations and was somewhat surprised he’d even noticed coming.

He was quickly, and quite willingly, distracted from the odd matter by the tentacle in his ass suddenly pounding much harder, and beginning to turn again, creating a delicious mix of stimulation that still let him feel full.

The tentacles holding his arms pulled them away from the tentacle they had been paying attention to. That left enough room for Jango to press their torsos together, Jango purring, and bring their heads together, letting Jango press a kiss to the corner of Obi-Wan’s mouth.

“Are you ready, Obi-Wan?” Jango asked, an odd weight and resonance on Obi-Wan’s name.

Obi-Wan ignored the oddity to focus on the question. He thought he had an idea of what Jango wanted him to be ready for, but he didn’t really know. Nor did he find he particularly cared, more than willing to go along with what Jango wanted, knowing he’d do whatever he could to follow Jango’s lead.

Obi-Wan wasn’t sure if he had moaned or spoken or how he had communicated his answer, but he felt Jango smile against his cheek as he said “Good. My good little human.”

The tentacle pounded into him once more, nice and hard, and then stopped, shuddering for a second before Obi-Wan felt himself start to be flooded.

The tentacle pushed out some liquid into him, completely fluid and warm and filling him up quickly, pushing into him in a strong current. Obi-Wan whined around the tentacle in his mouth until it retracted, leaving him to scream as he was filled.

Too much. It was so much. All he could feel was the tentacle in him and its orgasm filling him. It felt so good the pleasure wrapped back around to an overwhelming pain that Obi-Wan couldn’t help but enjoy. The liquid kept getting pushed into him, the tentacle slowly retracting as it filled him so that more could fit into him.

An eternity later, the tentacle stopped spewing into him, going still for a few moments before slowly pulling itself the rest of the way out of Obi-Wan’s loose hole. Obi-Wan could feel a few rivulets of its discharge still spill out of him, the drops slowly rolling down his body towards his head.

His screams had long faded to moans and then pants. It was as his pants grew smaller that Jango kissed him properly on his mouth. The kiss felt chaste and simple, and so matter of fact, like Jango had no doubt about his right to kiss Obi-Wan.

Jango said something, but Obi-Wan found himself struggling to comprehend the words. Or rather, he heard them and then seemed to forget what words he had just heard after registering them, before he could recall them to think about them. The tentacles had almost completely stopped moving and he couldn’t bring himself to focus on any other sensations. He was emptier than he had been, but somehow still so full and relaxed that he felt satisfied.

He knew Jango was saying something about leaving? About Obi-Wan leaving? For his job? He had a job to start in two days or so. He did need to go to that.

Had he said anything about that? Or just thought it? He couldn’t tell.

Jango said something that Obi-Wan knew meant the being was amused. And then something else… some sort of promise?

Obi-Wan fell fully asleep from his haze, the last few words he managed to register and forget being “my boon”.

* * *

Obi-Wan woke up to harsh morning sunlight. He let himself roll off of his mattress, taking his blanket to the floor with him, trying to stay somewhat comfy.

He looked up, to see an overcast sky out his window, and decided he was feeling so off-kilter from his odd dream. Unfortunately, the dream seemed to have overwritten his actual memories of Satine’s party and no matter how hard he tried to reorient himself by recalling what actually happened at last night’s party, especially how he got home, he could only remember his dream.

Obi-Wan supposed that was what he got for trying to think before his morning tea and dragged himself to wobbly feet.

He trudged out of his room towards the kitchen, blankets still wrapped around him, two minutes from noticing it was already Monday and two days from noticing the new, dark blue “tattoo” on his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jango was asking Obi to come be his live in fuck toy/companion at the end, and Obi did manage to tell Jango he had a job/responsibilities. Jango, however, being a possessive, stubborn bastard, decided to play the long game instead of leaving Obi alone (hence the boon/tattoo)
> 
> Also, the greek letters are, according to the internet (wikipedia), ancient greek for hubris. Which I did not change into the correct grammatical form, so I'm sorry about that, but the intent was to find the oldest proto or ancient greek word for "hubristic"

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Orgasm Play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388094) by [Hero_Thief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_Thief/pseuds/Hero_Thief)




End file.
